La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio
by Shenelopefan
Summary: Era medianoche, la luna era llena y una joven mujer de rizos dorados miraba hacia el horizonte con la mirada perdida. Estaba sola en su cuarto y últimamente se había estado sintiendo más sola que de costumbre, incluso cuando tenía compañía.
1. Cap 1 antes de que la semana termine

**La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio by shenelopefan **

**Disclaimer: Alicia en el país de las maravillas no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 1: Antes de que la semana termine **

Era medianoche, la luna era llena y una joven mujer de rizos dorados miraba hacia el horizonte con la mirada perdida. Estaba sola en su cuarto y últimamente se había estado sintiendo más sola que de costumbre, incluso cuando tenía compañía. Pero no, ella nunca se había sentido realmente acompañada en su vida. Sólo se había sentido acompañada cuando su padre vivía y cuando, casualmente, había caído como un rayo de luz en ese extraño lugar. Ese lugar donde las reinas eran conocidas por su color y los animales y las flores hablaban. Ese lugar que al parecer sólo habitaba en sus sueños.

Pero no, Alicia ya casi no pensaba en Infratierra. Al menos no, desde que volvió a Inglaterra. Sólo cuando se sentaba a mirar por la ventana y pensar en el pasado. Lo hacía menos doloroso. En China, había conocido mucha gente y había visto mucho. De hecho tuvo un par de amigos pero la vida se encargó de separarlos. Sin embargo, ese viaje era todo lo que ella necesitaba. Alejarse de Inglaterra, de esas aburridas convenciones sociales, de las medias y de los corsés. Podía vivir la vida a su manera y el negocio estaba funcionando bien. Pero algo le faltaba a Alicia. Ese algo le hacía suspirar de noche, ese algo tenía brillantes ojos verdes y una sonrisa cautivadora. Durante cuatro años, Alicia no había olvidado al sombrerero. Es decir ¿Cómo podría? Era el ser más fabuloso que alguna vez había conocido.

Alicia recordaba una y otra vez, la última vez que lo vio. "Podrías quedarte" se decía a sí misma, derramando alguna lágrima "¿Por qué tuve que decir que no?" Alicia sacudía la cabeza, sabiendo que estaba hablando sola otra vez. "Quizas necesito dormir" y con esa escena de despedida en su cabeza, se metió bajo las sábanas y se durmió.

En Infratierra, todo había cambiado. Es decir, ya no había peligro, pero aunque sea, un grupo selecto notaba la ausencia de Alicia. Es más, sólo uno estaba realmente afectado y este, por ende, afectaba a los demás.

Era una tarde triste, casi otoñal. Chess, Mally y la Liebre de Marzo tomaban té en esa gran mesa llena de tazas rotas y pasteles con mágicas cualidades. Estaban preocupados:

"¿Dónde está Tarrant, Mally? ¿Lo has visto hoy?"

"Debe estar trabajando o caminando de un lado al otro. No lo sé. Desde el Frabulloso Día que se empeña en hacer sombreros cuando se siente triste. Es decir, por una parte está bien. Al menos ahora está distraído"

Thackery, en realidad no prestaba atención a la conversación. Se entretenía mirando fijo las tazas sin fondo.

"Alicia en realidad lo ha afectado. Me siento mal por él." Chess se desvaneció de la derecha de Mally y reapareció en su izquierda sobresaltando a Thackery "Mirana me ha dicho que es normal. Que no debemos preocuparnos. Pero, él se está dejando vencer por el lado oscuro de su locura. No podemos permitir que pase"

Mally quedó pensativa un segundo: "Tienes razón Chess. Desde entonces, su acento cambia más seguido, al igual que sus ojos volviéndose anaranjados. ¿Qué podríamos hacer por el?"

"Hablé sobre eso con Mirana tambien. Ella me dijo que no podemos obligar a Alicia a volver. Dice que si vuelve será cuando deba ser."

"¡Qué pena que no sea ahora mismo!" dijo Mally y dio un gran sorbo a su taza de té. Se quedaron callados, hasta que el silencio fue quebrado por la Liebre de Marzo que seguía jugando con las cucharas y las tazas. Ahora, tenía un pedazo de torta en la mano: "No sé cómo, pero Alicia volverá antes de que la semana termine... "dijo con un tono de absoluta certeza. Chess y Mally se dieron vuelta para ver si continuaba su discurso, pero la lucidez de la Liebre duró poco como siempre y se puso a mirar fija a la torta "¡Torta!"

El gato y el lirón continuaron bebiendo té, con miradas de desilusión dirigidas hacia el molino destruido. Allí, a través de la puerta abierta, se podía ver ir y venir, a un hombre y a su sombrero.

Continuará...

Nota de autor: Primer capítulo. Aún no hice aparecer al sombrerero. Creo que aparecerá cuando deba ser. Ya tengo el conflicto de la historia pero aun no estoy segura de cómo llegar a eso y no sé bien como presentar al sombrerero. Bueno…

Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas


	2. Cap 2 Sigue al perro

**La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio by shenelopefan **

**Disclaimer: Alicia en el país de las maravillas no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 2: Sigue al perro **

Era una mañana soleada, pero Alicia se levantó sin ganas. Sabía que tenía que ir a otra de esas aburridas convenciones sociales. Algo así como un día de campo, en un gran parque cerca de un arroyo.

Alicia quería volver a Infratierra, pero al menos tenía que despedirse debidamente de su madre y de su hermana, quien ahora estaba embarazada de su primer hijo.

En fin, Alicia bajó al comedor a desayunar, se preparó una taza de té de canela, el preferido del sombrerero, y salió al jardín cuando escuchó que su madre la llamaba.

"¿Qué sucede madre?"

"¿Estás lista, Alicia?" dijo, mientras observaba que Alicia tenía el cabello suelto, no llevaba medias y seguro que si le palpaba la cintura, no estaría llevando corsé.

"Madre, te he dicho que si quieres que yo vaya a esa reunión aburrida, debes aceptarme así"

Helen se mordió el labio y rodó sus ojos "Está bien, Alicia. Pero al menos levanta tu cabello. Hace calor"

Era cierto, hacía mucho calor y por más liberal que Alicia fuera, su cabello empezaba a molestarle. "Está bien, lo llevaré recogido, pero no me obligarás a usar corsé"

"Bueno, apúrate. Se nos hace tarde"

Alicia adoraba llegar tarde a esas reuniones. Era su forma de mostrarse independiente. Además era una forma de castigar a su madre por querer hacerla usar medias y corsé. Alicia salió afuera otra vez y subió con su madre al carruaje:

"¿Dónde está Margaret? Creí que también vendría"

"Margaret nos verá allá, Alicia. Y por favor, trata esta vez de no desaparecerte. ¿Sí?"

Alicia sonrió, recordando la última vez que había desaparecido. "Está bien, madre. No pasará esta vez" ella deseaba que no fuera así.

"Creo que está teniendo una pesadilla. ¿Deberíamos despertarlo?"

"No, lo peor que podemos hacer es despertarlo. Podría no reconocernos."

"Tenemos que hacer algo. Míralo, obviamente está pasando por un mal rato."

"Mally, ya te dije que no. Mejor nos quedamos aquí hasta que se despierte. Así podremos tranquilizarlo."

Chess y Mally se encontraban agazapados en la puerta del dormitorio del sombrerero. Habían escuchado sus gritos y se acercaron a ver que le ocurría.

El sombrerero se retorcía en su cama, dando manotazos y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos. Pronunciaba palabras en ese idioma desconocido, pero algo era seguro que murmuraba: "Alicia... Alicia... No..."

De repente, se sentó en la cama y con los ojos bien abiertos y de color rojo, gritó: "¡Alicia!". Estaba exaltado, había soñado otra vez que algo malo le sucedía a Alicia. Sus amigos se acercaron lentamente:

"Tarrant, todo está bien. Fue un sueño." dijo Chess levitando cerca de él.

"No, pero..."Tarrant abrió sus ojos aún más, como si la imagen de su pesadilla aún se encontrara frente a él; y otra vez salió ese acento escocés de su boca. "Alicia estaba... estaba..." Tarrant se miraba las manos "No puede salvarla, ella estaba... m... m..."

"¿Muerta?" le preguntó Mally, mientras trepaba por las sábanas. Tarrant asintió horrorizado. "No debes preocuparte, sombrerero. Alicia no está muerta, sólo estabas soñando."

El sombrerero ahora estaba un poco más tranquilo, pero se reservó decir quien la mataba en su sueño. Estaba asustado, pero sabía que había estado soñando "Sí, fue solo un sueño" murmuró en voz muy baja.

Ya estaban en el día de campo. Había muchas mesas redondas con manteles floreados. Había damas y caballeros bailando la cuadrilla, un poco más alejados "¡Qué aburridos!" pensaba Alicia. Siguió a su madre hasta una mesa que estaba bastante al fondo, donde Margaret ya estaba sentada.

"¡Madre! ¡Alicia!" Margaret se levantó a abrazar a su hermana y a su madre. Al lado de ella, estaba su esposo Lowell, de pie sosteniendo una correa.

"Alicia, Helen" dijo caballerosamente, aunque Alicia sabía que no tenía nada de caballero. Sin embargo Alicia, tuvo que sonreírle "Lowell, ¿Quién es tu amigo?" dijo Alicia al ver que la correa que su cuñado sostenía terminaba en el cuello de un perro. Un sabueso para ser más exactos. Alicia se agachó a acariciar al perro:

"¿Quién es un buen chico? ¡Qué lindo que eres!" ese perro le recordaba mucho a Bayard. Helen ya estaba incomoda con Alicia en el suelo acariciando el perro: "¡Alicia, levántate! La gente nos está mirando"

Alicia se levantó como si fuera una niña pequeña siendo reprendida. "Madre, algun día notarás qué simple es la vida cuando te olvidas que los demás te están mirando."

Helen se calló y le hizo un gesto duro, obligándola a sentarse. Fueron dos horas aburridísimas. Alicia tuvo que aguantar toda una conversación sobre modas entre su madre y su hermana, los comentarios de Lowell sobre política con un hombre que al parecer era su amigo y además tuvo que soportar el hecho de estar callada. Si hablaba tendría otra vez a su madre reprendiéndola. "¡Lo que daría por estar tomando el té con mis amigos!" pensaba Alicia.

De hecho, este asunto se puso divertido cuando Lowell se distrajo y sin querer soltó al sabueso. Este se escapó. "Demonios, ¡Chico, ven aquí!" comenzó a gritar y estaba por salir a perseguirlo, pero Alicia lo interrumpió: "Lowell, yo lo traigo. Tú sigue hablando con tu amigo" era la perfecta oportunidad para irse de ahí, aunque sea por un rato.

"Está bien, Alicia. No te lastimes"

Alicia salió corriendo tras el sabueso. El perro corría muy rápido y, cada tanto se daba vuelta para saber si lo estaban siguiendo. Estuvieron corriendo por ese inmenso parque como media hora hasta que Alicia notó algo raro. El sabueso dio la vuelta en un árbol y luego desapareció. Alicia se extrañó y se acercó al árbol: "¡Chico! ¿Dónde estás?" y cuando terminó de darle la vuelta al árbol vio un agujero en el suelo. Probablemente una madriguera.

"No puede ser. Entonces..."Alicia comenzó a sacar conclusiones "¡Era Bayard!" Alicia estaba muy contenta. Lo único que tenía que hacer era meterse en el agujero. Se agachó pero dudó un segundo. Miró hacia atrás. Sabía que su madre la estaba esperando. Y si se iba, no conocería a su sobrino. Pero, ella no pertenecía allí, ella tenía que volver. Entonces respiró profundo y se dejó caer hacia adelante con los ojos cerrados. Viento frío contra su rostro fue lo siguiente que sintió.

Continuará...

Nota de autor: Segundo capítulo. No quería poner otra vez a Alicia siguiendo a Mc Twips así que se me ocurrió incluir a Bayard. Con respecto al sombrerero, me reservé de decir quien mataba Alicia en su sueño, porque si no adelantaría la historia. Sin más que decir…

Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas


	3. Cap 3 Advertencias

**La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio by shenelopefan **

**Disclaimer: Alicia en el país de las maravillas no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 3: Advertencias**

Entonces respiró profundo y se dejó caer hacia adelante con los ojos cerrados. Viento frío contra su rostro fue lo siguiente que sintió. Alicia se sentía caer. Trató fuertemente de cerrar los ojos y de no gritar, pero no pudo contra ninguno de los dos impulsos. El túnel se veía igual que antes, con relojes antiguos y ese piano que se toca solo. Esta vez no dio tantas vueltas como antes, porque no se cayó por accidente.

"Oh, no" pensó cuando vio que se acercaba el final del túnel. Entonces sí, pudo cerrar los ojos. Esperó y esperó, pero no chocó contra nada. Al contrario cayó sobre un montón de hojas secas, al parecer en medio de un bosque. Se levantó con cuidado y miró hacia ambos lados. Allí se encontraba Bayard, esperándola.

"¡Bayard! ¡Eras tú!" Alicia corrió a abrazarlo.

"Sí, Alicia. Thackery me envió a buscarte. El, Chess y Mally están preocupados por..." Bayard se quedó callado.

"¿Por qué? ¿Hay algun problema?"

"No, bueno en realidad sí. Lo verás cuando llegues allá. Es Tarrant"

"¿El sombrerero? ¿Qué le sucede?" Alicia comenzó a preocuparse.

"Ha estado actuando raro últimamente. Está más loco que de costumbre"

Alicia no comprendía. Ya sabía que el sombrerero estaba loco, ¿A qué se referiría Bayard con más loco que de costumbre? Obviamente, la incomprensión de Alicia fue notada por el sabueso: "No te preocupes, Alicia. Sólo quiero advertirte que cuando lo veas, tengas cuidado"

"Está bien" Alicia, sin embargo, aún no entendía. Ella sabía con certeza que el sombrerero nunca le haría daño, pero si estaba siendo advertida era mejor hacer caso.

Caminaron por el bosque como dos horas hasta que divisaron a lo lejos el molino desdeñado. Alicia entusiasmó más su caminata. Pero luego, un nuevo pensamiento nubló su felicidad. ¿Y si él la había olvidado? ¿Y si no la reconocía? ¿Y sí había encontrado a alguien? Todas esas preguntas preocuparon a Alicia, quien trató de sacarlas lo más rápido posible de su cabeza.

Chess notó que Bayard llegaba acompañado de alguien y se apuró a desvanecerse y reaparecer cerca de ellos: "¿Cómo estás corazón?" le preguntó a Alicia. Alicia se sobresaltó: "¡Chess! ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?"

"No, cada vez que lo hago es más divertido" Alicia le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación. "¿Cómo has estado querida?"

"Muy bien ¿Y tú?" Chess bajó la mirada "Yo he estado preocupado"

"¿Por el sombrerero, verdad?"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Bayard me contó"

"Bueno debes saber que ha cambiado bastante. Se enoja mucho y a veces no reconoce a las personas. Sigue siendo el mismo, pero se está pasando a la oscuridad de su locura."

Alicia se sintió mal, sabiendo que la posible causa del mal del sombrerero era ella. "Ah"

"No importa, ahora estás aquí, esperemos que él se alegre" y le sonrió para luego desaparecer y reaparecer junto a Mally y a Thackery. Alicia había llegado al fin a la gran mesa donde se celebraban las fiestas de té. Sus ojos buscaron al sombrerero, pero él no estaba allí. Así que Alicia fue a saludar al lirón y a la liebre.

"¡Hola, amigos! ¿Cómo están?" dijo con un tono alegre, extendiendo sus brazos.

"¡Alicia, has vuelto!" dijo Mally pegando un salto en su lugar. Thackery no saltó pero estaba muy contento: "Alicia, por fin. Creí que no llegarías. Yo mandé a Bayard a buscarte."

"Te lo agradezco porque si no, yo no hubiera encontrado la forma."

"No le cuentes a la Reina Blanca. Se enojaría si sabe que mandé a Bayard a buscarte"

"No te preocupes. No se lo diré"

La liebre se comenzó a reír nerviosamente. Alicia preguntó con cuidado "¿Y el sombrerero?"

Mally señaló el molino: "Adentro. Haciendo sombreros. Eso hace desde que te fuiste" Alicia se sintió culpable otra vez. Chess apareció a su lado: "Ven, te acompaño"

Entraron al molino. Era mucho más grande por dentro. Era como el doble de grande por dentro. "¡Guau! ¡Este lugar es inmenso! Y no está rotoso como afuera"

"Apariencias, querida, apariencias" dijo Chess levitando cómodamente a su lado. Siguieron por un pasillo, hasta que llegaron a una habitación pequeña. Probablemente donde trabajaba el sombrerero.

"Déjame entrar primero. Tú quedate detrás. Si algo pasa, quiero que te alejes de él. ¿Comprendido?"

"Sí" Alicia comenzaba a tener miedo. Chess abrió la puerta lentamente y ambos entraron. Ahí estaba, absorto en su labor. Estaba haciendo un sombrero de color azul con fez. Casi no notó que tenía compañía. Alicia lo observó meticulosamente. No podía verle los ojos, su sombrero se lo impedía. Esto por alguna razón, la asustó aún más.

"¿Tarrant? Mira quien ha venido a verte" dijo Chess

Continuará...

Nota de autor: Todos sabemos que el sombrerero estaba loco pero me encantó la idea de hacerlo más loco aún. ¿Se imaginan un loco que esté más loco que de costumbre? Eso sería desastroso. Espero que les vaya gustando el ritmo de la historia…

Gracias por leer, las reviews serán apreciadas


	4. Cap 4 En busca del sombrerero

**La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio by shenelopefan **

**Disclaimer: Alicia en el país de las maravillas no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 4: En busca del sombrerero**

"¿Tarrant? Mira quien ha venido a verte" dijo Chess

"Hola, Chess" Tarrant se levantó y fue a agarrar una herramienta que estaba en un escritorio, relativamente cerca de Alicia. Este pasó cerca de ella, la miró y siguió caminando con indiferencia. La joven no comprendía la situación. Chess, trató de ayudar.

"Tarrant, es Alicia. Ella ha venido a verte. ¿La recuerdas, verdad?"

"Chess, la recuerdo. No pasa un día sin que no la olvide. Pero ella no está aquí. Seguro me he vuelto a dormir"

Alicia se volvió a sentir culpable. Seguramente Tarrant había soñado la vuelta de Alicia tantas veces, la había imaginado allí, que no creyó que ella estaba realmente allí. Ya hacía bastante que había perdido la esperanza de que Alicia volviera.

Alicia le dijo: "Pero, yo sí estoy aquí. ¡Soy real!" Alicia estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

"No es cierto." decía Tarrant, se notaba en sus ojos que comenzaba a impacientarse. "Ahora déjenme tranquilo"

Chess se acercó a su amigo lentamente "Tarrant, debes saber que es ella. Ha vuelto. Está aquí"

"¡Basta!" gritó Tarrant y se levantó de golpe, dando manotazos al aire, porque Chess continuaba desapareciendo y reapareciendo para evitar los golpes. Alicia estaba inmóvil. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado. Sus ojos estaban rojos de la furia y estaba hablando en ese idioma incomprensible. Al menos para ella. Sin embargo, una loca idea pasó por la mente de Alicia. Recordó cuando habían estado en el castillo de la Reina Roja y él había enloquecido. Recordó lo que ella hizo para que él se calmara. Se acercó a él y lo tomó del rostro bruscamente sin darle tiempo a que respondiera: "¡Sombrerero!" Él la miraba sin parpadear.

"¿Puedes sentirme?" Él no respondía.

Ella le acarició el rostro: "Soy yo. ¿Puedes sentirme?" Él asintió.

"Entonces soy real y estoy aquí. No me iré. No esta vez." Tarrant parpadeó, asimilando la nueva información que recibía. Sus ojos se fueron aclarando de a poco, mientras gesticulaba con la boca. Como si tratara de decir algo:

"¿Alicia? ¿Eres tú?"

"Soy yo. Volví. No pude soportar más el mundo de arriba. Volví por ti"

El sombrerero al fin sonreía. Comenzó a llorar. "¡Alicia! ¡Creí que tú no vendrías jamás! ¡Siento tanto haber dudado de tu existencia!"

"Lo sé y te entiendo. Tardé demasiado en volver. Pero ahora no pienso irme"

"Entonces, ¿Vas a quedarte?" Mientras ella asentía, el sombrerero cambió su tono de voz a el más festivo que tenía "Alicia, ¿Quieres unirte a nuestra fiesta del té?"

"Claro que sí" Alicia soltó al fin, al sombrerero y él le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera hacia el pasillo y se fue. Antes de que Alicia se dispusiera a seguirlo, Chess todavía flotando en la habitación, se acercó a ella: "Lo que hiciste fue increíble"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Lo encontraste. Él estaba completamente perdido sin ti. Estuvimos tanto tiempo buscándolo. Tal vez tú has vuelto a Infratierra, pero es seguro que lo hiciste volver a él. Gracias"

Alicia en verdad apreciaba las palabras de Chess. "De nada, ¡Qué bien que esté mejor!"

"Muy bien, ahora salgamos. No quiero perderme la fiesta de té."

Alicia siguió a Chess por el pasillo y salieron hacia afuera del molino. Alicia se quedó un segundo mirando la escena de la fiesta del té. El sombrerero ya estaba sentado y Mally peleaba con Thackery por un pedazo de pastel. Chess se apuró a aparecer cerca del sombrero de Tarrant y este lo espantó. Mally ahora estaba revoleando unas galletas y Thackery se había escondido bajo la mesa por alguno de sus temores injustificados. Tarrant se dio vuelta y se dirigió a Alicia, extendiendo su mano:

"Alicia, ven. Únete a la fiesta"

Alicia sonrió, sabiendo que ese sería ahora su nuevo hogar.

Continuara...

Nota de autor: Me gustó escribir este capítulo porque siempre me gustaron esas escenas de drama que hay en mi cabeza de cuando el sombrerero no cree que Alicia es real. Me hacen pensar que en todas la historias entre ellos, nunca hay certeza de que alguno de los dos no esté soñando. Siempre queda la duda de saber si él la soñó a ella o si ella lo soñó a él…

Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas


	5. Cap 5 La fiesta del té

**La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio by shenelopefan **

**Disclaimer: Alicia en el país de las maravillas no me pertenece**

**Capítulo 5: La fiesta del té **

"Alicia, ven. Únete a la fiesta"

Alicia sonrió, sabiendo que ese sería ahora su nuevo hogar. Fue y se sentó a la izquierda del sombrerero, mientras se servía un pastel de color anaranjado. Estaba hambrienta, no había comido desde el desayuno y estaba segura de que habían pasado varias horas. Como ella era la que no había estado por mucho tiempo, todas las preguntas recayeron sobre ella.

"Alicia, dime ¿Cómo has estado?" preguntó el sombrerero

"Investigando cosas que empiezan con la letra L." Tarrant se rió.

"¿Y cuáles serían esas cosas?" le preguntó la Liebre de Marzo.

"Lata, lino, lana, lengua..." y dirigió su mirada al sombrerero "Loco" Él se sintió ruborizado y sus ojos se pusieron de un color rojizo. No como el rojo de cuando estaba furioso si no uno más claro. Alicia lo notó, pero no tenía idea de lo que significaba.

Ahora Chess estaba hablando: "Alicia, ¿Te sientes con ganas de ver a la Reina Blanca?"

"Me encantaría ¿Por qué?"

"Ella nos dijo que el día que volvieras, debíamos llevarte lo antes posible hacia Marmorreal. Quiere dar un baile en tu honor"

Alicia detestaba que le dedicaran fiestas. Pero ahora no podía retractarse, sería una falta de respeto.

"Me gustaría eso."

"Entonces deberíamos partir ahora"

Alicia casi se ahoga con su té: "¡¿Ahora?" No podía irse ahora, ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de hablar a solas con el sombrerero. Realmente todavía no sabía qué decirle ni cómo, pero quería hablar con él. Por suerte, Tarrant interrumpió en esta conversación.

"Chess, no creo que deberíamos ir ahora. Mira, está anocheciendo. Mejor esperemos a mañana." Alicia se dio cuenta de que él estaba tratando de mantenerla allí y le siguió la corriente:

"Sí, Chess. El sombrerero tiene razón. Hasta donde yo sé, este es un bosque peligroso y más lo será de noche."

Chess lo meditó un segundo. "Está bien. Pero mañana en la mañana, partiremos."

"Muy bien" dijo Tarrant. Alicia se quedó unos segundos mirando al sombrerero como si estuviera en una especie de hipnosis. Simplemente, no le podía sacar los ojos de encima. Sin embargo, tuvo que volver a la realidad cuando Mally preguntó: "¿Dónde dormirá Alicia?"

Tarrant fue el primero en ofrecerse.

"Puedes dormir en el molino. Hay un cuarto de huéspedes."

"¿Seguro? No quiero molestar."

"Claro que no. Tú nunca podrías molestarme"

"Gracias." Alicia pensó un momento "¡Oh, no!"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"No traje ningún equipaje. No tengo más que lo que llevo encima"

"No te preocupes. Yo te hice ropa mientras no estuviste. Por si otra vez volvías a caer en una madriguera cosa que ya hiciste. Y que suerte que lo hiciste porque si no, no estarías aquí y..."

"¡Sombrerero!" Alicia tuvo que detenerlo otra vez.

"Estoy bien" dijo él en un tono entrecortado.

"Ahora debemos celebrar que Alicia regresó" dijo de golpe la Liebre de Marzo y le arrojó un pedazo de torta en la cara. Alicia se quedó sorprendida, pero Mally gritó: "¡Pelea con comida!"

Y todos comenzaron a arrojarse todo lo que encontraban. Bueno, todos menos Chess, quien ya había desaparecido porque consideraba estas cosas muy aburridas. Sin embargo, Alicia encontró esto muy divertido. Le arrojó una taza a Mally, haciéndola rabiar. Tarrant vació una tetera con té de limón sobre la cabeza de Alicia. Esta se dio vuelta y lo miró: "¡Tú!"

El sombrerero comenzó a correr alrededor de la mesa en su peculiar forma de correr, escapando de Alicia que lo que perseguía con un pastel de cerezas. Cuando lo pudo alcanzar, embarró el pastel en el rojo cabello del hombre loco y tomó su sombrero.

"¡Dámelo, Alicia!" dijo él, mientras ella se lo ponía.

"Ven a buscarlo" y ahora era él quien la perseguía.

Ambos estaban en su pequeño mundo. Actuaban como si estuvieran completamente solos. Se habían olvidado del resto. Alicia estaba muy feliz en esa alocada fiesta de té y Tarrant seguía corriéndola alrededor de la mesa hasta que la alcanzó y le arrebató el sombrero. Alicia lo quiso agarrar otra vez pero sin querer tropezó con el mantel y cayo arriba del sombrerero.

Ahora estaban en una situación embarazosa. Alicia estaba sobre Tarrant y la espalda de Tarrant estaba en el suelo. Se quedaron ahí mirándose a los ojos sin saber qué hacer. Sus labios se comenzaron a acercar pero, lamentablemente, Thackery los interrumpió mientras huía de la espadita de Mally. Tarrant y Alicia estaban ahora sentados en el suelo, sin decirse nada. Ella sabía que debía romper el hielo.

"Sombrerero, olvidaste algo"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Esto" Alicia había levantado del suelo un pedazo de torta y se lo arrojó en la cara. La fiesta del té se fue calmando progresivamente hasta que todos estuvieron cansados de arrojarse comida y objetos. Ya era de noche. La luz de la luna caía sobre la mesa. Ya todos se retiraban a sus aposentos. Ya era hora de dormir. Mañana, partirían hacia Marmorreal.

Ahora, Alicia estaba en el molino destruido. Iba a dormir en la habitación de junto a la de Tarrant.

Continuará...

Nota de autor: Metí este capítulo por dos razones: 1) quería crear una incomodidad entre Alicia y el sombrerero y 2) siempre me fascino esta clase de reuniones. Comida volando por todos lados, solamente porque es divertido. Me encanta la simplicidad del hecho de divertirse con eso como si fueran niños pequeños aguardando que los adultos te digan que hacer y qué no hacer.

Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas


	6. Cap 6 Una noche en el molino

**La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio by shenelopefan **

**Disclaimer: Alicia en el país de las maravillas no me pertenece**

**Capítulo 6: Una noche en el molino **

Ahora, Alicia estaba en el molino destruido. Iba a dormir en la habitación de junto a la de Tarrant. Debía hablar con él, pero no estaba segura de sí podría animarse. Su anfitrión la hizo sentir muy cómoda. Le enseñó su cuarto, que era de paredes azules y muebles en el mismo tono.

"Cuando te fuiste, arreglé este cuarto para cuando volvieras. Sé que te gusta el azul"

"Me encanta"

"Ahí adentro está tu ropa" dijo, señalando un pequeño armario. Alicia lo abrió. Estaba lleno de vestidos en diferentes tonos de azules. Cada uno era más hermoso que el anterior. Alicia estaba impresionada.

"¡Esto es increíble! ¿De verdad todo esto lo hiciste tú?" Tarrant asintió con una sonrisa. "Te lo agradezco mucho"

"Te agradezco a ti por volver." Se quedaron allí, mirándose unos segundos. Ahora Alicia tenía la oportunidad de hablar con él. Era ahora el momento. Pero lo pensó demasiado y perdió su chance.

"Entonces, Alicia te dejo tranquila para que puedas descansar" dijo amablemente y caminó hacia la puerta. Cuando llegó a esta se dio vuelta "Si necesitas algo estaré aquí al lado. Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches"

Alicia estaba sola en el cuarto que Tarrant había arreglado para ella. Eligió de entre todas esas ropas, un conjunto para dormir. Era de seda azul. Cuando acabó de ponérselo, apagó la vela que iluminaba el cuarto y se metió en la cama. Ahora Alicia meditaba. Si alguna vez tenía otra oportunidad de hablar con él ¿Qué le diría exactamente? No lo sabía. Sólo sabía que cuando estaba cerca de él, el mundo era un lugar mejor.

Estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz repentina. La joven se sobresaltó "¿Qué podría ser?" pensaba. Se sentó en la cama y se quedó quieta para escuchar mejor. Otra vez, era alguien que estaba hablando. Era el sombrerero. Alicia no comprendía lo que decía pero algo no cuadraba. Si estaban solos en el molino... ¿Con quién estaba hablando? Ella se puso de pie, encendió una vela y fue hacia el cuarto de Tarrant. Cuando entró, Tarrant estaba dormido. Es decir, estaba hablando pero dormido. Al parecer, estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Cuando empezó a hablar otra vez, sintió culpa de nuevo.

"Alicia, no me dejes. No te vayas otra vez" Tarrant se retorcía en la cama. A Alicia se le ocurrió responderle, así que sujetando su mano, le dijo:

"No me iré. Me quedaré contigo."

Estaba funcionando, Tarrant le respondió "No es cierto. Te vas a ir."

"Sombrerero, yo quiero quedarme"

"Lo sé, pero te irás. Aunque no quieras, alguna fuerza del destino te alejará de mí"

"Si eso sucede, lucharé cada segundo por volver a ti." Tarrant se tranquilizó con estas palabras y sujetó fuerte la mano de Alicia.

"Entonces, no tengo por qué temer." Era sorprendente el repentino cambio de actitud. Era una de las cualidades del sombrerero. Como todos, tiene sensaciones diferentes pero es capaz de demostrarlas de manera continua, aunque se contradigan entre sí. El sombrerero estaba feliz por la vuelta de Alicia pero temía que esta se fuera otra vez. Cuatro años habían sido suficientes.

Aunque el sombrerero ahora estaba relajado, Alicia se quedó, sujetando su mano. Quería estar allí, por si él tenía pesadillas otra vez. Se acercó una silla cerca a la cama y se sentó a esperar. Pero, Tarrant no tuvo más pesadillas en toda la noche, así que ella se quedó dormida, recostando su cabeza sobre un mueble que había al lado de la cama.

Continuará...

Nota de autor: Necesitaba mostrar como las emociones de Tarrant no son exactamente como las de los demás, creo que quedaba mal el hecho de que él hubiera aceptado la vuelta de Alicia tan simple. Quería dejar en claro de que aunque él esté feliz aún está preocupado. Espero que les esté gustando.

Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas


	7. Cap 7 A Marmorreal

**La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio by shenelopefan **

**Disclaimer: Alicia en el país de las maravillas no me pertenece**

**Capítulo 7: ¡A Marmorreal! **

Así que ella se quedó dormida, recostando su cabeza sobre un mueble que había al lado de la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, el sombrerero se despertó y, para su agrado, una hermosa mujer fue lo primero que vio. Sintió vergüenza de inmediato cuando notó que Alicia aun sostenía su mano. Se movió lentamente para no despertarla, pero no lo consiguió, Alicia despertó con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días, sombrerero"

"Buenos días, Alicia"

Alicia se dio cuenta del lugar en el que estaba y de lo que había escuchado decir al Sombrerero.

"¿Dormiste aquí, Alicia?"

"Es que escuché ruidos que provenían de aquí, vine y supongo que estabas teniendo una pesadilla."

El Sombrerero hizo un gesto de estar tratando de recordar lo que había soñado. Finalmente, lo recordó. Su sueño era una sucesión de eventos desagradables en su vida. Había estado soñando con el día de la destrucción de Witsend y luego, como pasa en los sueños, estaba en el Frabulloso Día despidiéndose de Alicia y pidiéndole que no se vaya. Tarrant recordó haber escuchado y sentido a Alicia a su lado mientras dormía. Todo esto le hizo sentir aún más vergüenza.

"Alicia yo soñé con..." y fueron interrumpidos por Thackery.

"¡Niña traviesa! ¡Llegas tarde a tu travesía! ¡Chess y Mally ya están listos! ¡Tú, sombrerero! ¡Apúrate también!" y se fue saltando mientras reía nerviosamente.

"Alicia, deberías cambiarte. Tenemos que llegar a Marmorreal para tu baile"

"Tienes razón, iré a vestirme"

"Ponte lo que encuentres más cómodo. Estoy seguro de que viajaremos en el Bandersnacht"

Alicia recordó a la bestia que la había ayudado la vez anterior. Era una combinación entre un oso polar y un perro muy grande. Siguiendo la recomendación de Tarrant, Alicia eligió su vestuario acorde a la situación. Se puso pantalones y una camisa liviana. ¡Cómo adoraba no estar obligada a usar vestido!

En fin, cuando terminó fue a buscar al sombrerero a su cuarto pero este ya no estaba. Entonces salió afuera. Tarrant conversaba con Mally y Thackery. Chess estaba en algun lugar donde no podía ser visto, probablemente flotando en forma de evaporación. Alicia sintió un ruido y allí estaba Chess, flotando a su izquierda.

"Buenos días, corazón. ¿Cómo has dormido?"

"Muy bien."

"¿El sombrerero estuvo bien tambien?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Pregunto si tuvo pesadillas"

"Creo que sí, pero luego se calmó."

"¿No se despertó gritando?"

"No, le hablé un poco y se tranquilizó"

"Querida Alicia ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra que hayas vuelto!"

Alicia dirigió su mirada al sombrerero "Yo tambien me alegro"

"Bueno entonces mejor partimos"

"El sombrerero me dijo que iríamos sobre el Bandersnacht ¿Dónde está?"

"Allí viene. Espero que te recuerde"

Al parecer, la criatura estaba jugando entre los árboles pero cuando Tarrant lo llamó, se abalanzó sobre Alicia como un perro queriendo ser acariciado. Casi la tira al suelo, pero no se cayó porque Tarrant interrumpió a la cariñosa bestia, haciendo lucir otra vez sus ojos rojos.

"Sombrerero, déjalo, no es malo"

"No quiero que te lastimes" Alicia iba a replicarle al sombrerero pero Mally dijo "¡Vamos, tenemos que salir en algun momento!"

Entonces todos subieron sobre el Bandersnacht, a excepción de Chess que iba levitando a su lado. El lirón y la Liebre de Marzo se sentaron adelante. Detrás de ellos se sentó Tarrant y detrás de él abrazando su cintura, se sentó Alicia sonriente de estar tan cerca de su amigo.

"¡A Marmorreal!" gritó Thackery. El Bandersnacht pegó un gran salto y comenzó a cabalgar por el camino hacia el castillo blanco para ir a ver a la Reina Blanca.

Continuará...

Nota de autor: Este capítulo es más que nada un relleno para que quede bien la llegada de los personajes a Marmorreal. Por favor, no dejen de leer

Gracias por leer las reviews serán apreciadas


	8. Cap 8 Bienvenida por la reina

**La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio by shenelopefan **

**Disclaimer: Alicia en el país de las maravillas no me pertenece**

**Capítulo 9: El baile (primera parte) **

Estaba en su habitación ahora y le esperaba un baile con su sombrerero. "Algo sucederá" pensó en voz alta, mirando el regalo que acababa de recibir. Luego levantó su mirada y le prestó atención al cuarto. Era completamente blanco y de simetría perfecta entre la posición de los muebles. Ese blanco era tan deslumbrante con la luz del atardecer entrando por la ventana abierta que parecía que se iba a quedar ciega en cualquier momento.

Alicia dejó su paquete sobre la cama y lo destapó. Sacó el vestido y, esta vez lo observó completamente. El vestido era tan hermoso que ella quería llorar de la emoción. Se lo puso frente al espejo.

Alicia odiaba tener que usar vestidos y en especial si eran llamativos. Pero este... Este era sublime, Alicia parecía una sirena. Se quedó una infinidad de tiempo observándose a sí misma en el espejo. Esto realmente le demostraba como se sentía por el sombrerero. "¡El sombrerero!" se dijo. El seguro la estaba esperando, ya era de noche. Una gran Luna llena se veía por la ventana. Alicia se apuró entonces en salir. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba él. Al parecer iba a tocar la puerta y fue interrumpido.

"¡Alicia, me asustaste!"

"Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí"

El sombrerero tomó un gran vistazo de la apariencia de Alicia. Nunca la había visto más hermosa.

"Estás hermosa, Alicia" dijo con una gran sonrisa, haciéndola sonrojar.

"Tú también estás guapo" dijo ella observando la apariencia del demente. Tenía un traje gala que era exactamente de la misma forma que los trajes que solía usar cuando trabajaba o tomaba el té, con la única diferencia en que este era negro.

"Gracias por el vestido."

"De nada... ¿Vamos entonces?" dijo el, ofreciéndole su brazo. Alicia lo tomó y bajaron juntos, en silencio hasta el Gran Salón del primer piso, en dónde se realizaba el baile.

Entraron por una puerta blanca, terriblemente inmensa probablemente el doble de lo que Alicia crecía al beber el pishalver. El sombrerero, como todo un caballero abrió la puerta: "Aquí vamos"

Lo siguiente que la joven vio fue una escalera que al parecer debían bajar para sentarse en las mesas o ir a la pista de baile. Sus amigos, los animales parlantes ya se encontraban allí. Estaban cenando. La reina blanca se encontraba en el lugar opuesto a la entrada con un hermoso vestido de fiesta blanco, y charlaba con uno de sus cortesanos. La reina, entonces levantó la mirada y sonrió al ver a Alicia. Se puso de pie, hizo un ademán para que lo músicos dejaran de tocar y dijo: "Alicia, el campeón de Infratierra, ha llegado"

Todas las personas presentes, se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a aplaudir. Normalmente, Alicia no tenía vergüenza, pero ver tanta gente la paralizó. De golpe, no escuchaba nada y su visión era borrosa. Volvió a la realidad cuando una mano amiga le palmeó el hombro. "Alicia, debes bajar. Vamos"

Entonces, bajó de la mano con Tarrant lentamente mientras la sociedad allí presente la ovacionaba. Llegó hasta donde estaba la reina, que había reservado dos lugares junto a ella para Alicia y Tarrant.

"Bienvenida, Campeón."

"Gracias, Mirana."

"A cenar, entonces."

Alicia miró su plato. No había nada en él. Alicia preguntó en voz baja al sombrerero: "¿Dónde está la comida?"

"Aquí" dijo él señalando un cucharón que reposaba en una gran fuente.

"Pero, la fuente está vacía"

"Alicia ¡Qué poca imaginación! Mira" el sombrerero tomó el cucharón vacío e hizo la mímica de que lo cargaba y lo vaciaba en el plato. Alicia miró su plato, y de repente había carne asada y salsa de tomate sobre ella.

"El sunnukh sabe lo que quieres"

"¡Esto es increíble! Hay maravillas a cada lugar que voy"

Comieron, bebieron un jugo que Tarrant dijo que se llamaba algo que sonaba como findhi, pero Alicia no lo comprendió. Cuando todos estuvieron satisfechos, Mirana se puso otra vez de pie y anunció: "Ahora, como el baile es en honor a nuestro Campeón, deberá iniciarlo junto a su pareja"

Tarrant llevó a Alicia de la mano hasta el centro de la pista. Estaban allí, mirándose a los ojos, parados tan cerca. La música comenzó a sonar.

Continuará...

Nota de autor: Desde mi punto de vista, el sombrerero es un caballero remarcable y es tan dulce como el azúcar. No sé qué pensarán ustedes. Tuve que dividir este capítulo en dos partes porque es muy largo para mi gusto así que por favor sigan leyendo…

Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas


	9. Cap 9 El baile primera parte

**La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio by shenelopefan **

**Disclaimer: Alicia en el país de las maravillas no me pertenece**

**Capítulo 9: El baile (primera parte) **

Estaba en su habitación ahora y le esperaba un baile con su sombrerero. "Algo sucederá" pensó en voz alta, mirando el regalo que acababa de recibir. Luego levantó su mirada y le prestó atención al cuarto. Era completamente blanco y de simetría perfecta entre la posición de los muebles. Ese blanco era tan deslumbrante con la luz del atardecer entrando por la ventana abierta que parecía que se iba a quedar ciega en cualquier momento.

Alicia dejó su paquete sobre la cama y lo destapó. Sacó el vestido y, esta vez lo observó completamente. El vestido era tan hermoso que ella quería llorar de la emoción. Se lo puso frente al espejo.

Alicia odiaba tener que usar vestidos y en especial si eran llamativos. Pero este... Este era sublime, Alicia parecía una sirena. Se quedó una infinidad de tiempo observándose a sí misma en el espejo. Esto realmente le demostraba como se sentía por el sombrerero. "¡El sombrerero!" se dijo. El seguro la estaba esperando, ya era de noche. Una gran Luna llena se veía por la ventana. Alicia se apuró entonces en salir. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba él. Al parecer iba a tocar la puerta y fue interrumpido.

"¡Alicia, me asustaste!"

"Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí"

El sombrerero tomó un gran vistazo de la apariencia de Alicia. Nunca la había visto más hermosa.

"Estás hermosa, Alicia" dijo con una gran sonrisa, haciéndola sonrojar.

"Tú también estás guapo" dijo ella observando la apariencia del demente. Tenía un traje gala que era exactamente de la misma forma que los trajes que solía usar cuando trabajaba o tomaba el té, con la única diferencia en que este era negro.

"Gracias por el vestido."

"De nada... ¿Vamos entonces?" dijo el, ofreciéndole su brazo. Alicia lo tomó y bajaron juntos, en silencio hasta el Gran Salón del primer piso, en dónde se realizaba el baile.

Entraron por una puerta blanca, terriblemente inmensa probablemente el doble de lo que Alicia crecía al beber el pishalver. El sombrerero, como todo un caballero abrió la puerta: "Aquí vamos"

Lo siguiente que la joven vio fue una escalera que al parecer debían bajar para sentarse en las mesas o ir a la pista de baile. Sus amigos, los animales parlantes ya se encontraban allí. Estaban cenando. La reina blanca se encontraba en el lugar opuesto a la entrada con un hermoso vestido de fiesta blanco, y charlaba con uno de sus cortesanos. La reina, entonces levantó la mirada y sonrió al ver a Alicia. Se puso de pie, hizo un ademán para que lo músicos dejaran de tocar y dijo: "Alicia, el campeón de Infratierra, ha llegado"

Todas las personas presentes, se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a aplaudir. Normalmente, Alicia no tenía vergüenza, pero ver tanta gente la paralizó. De golpe, no escuchaba nada y su visión era borrosa. Volvió a la realidad cuando una mano amiga le palmeó el hombro. "Alicia, debes bajar. Vamos"

Entonces, bajó de la mano con Tarrant lentamente mientras la sociedad allí presente la ovacionaba. Llegó hasta donde estaba la reina, que había reservado dos lugares junto a ella para Alicia y Tarrant.

"Bienvenida, Campeón."

"Gracias, Mirana."

"A cenar, entonces."

Alicia miró su plato. No había nada en él. Alicia preguntó en voz baja al sombrerero: "¿Dónde está la comida?"

"Aquí" dijo él señalando un cucharón que reposaba en una gran fuente.

"Pero, la fuente está vacía"

"Alicia ¡Qué poca imaginación! Mira" el sombrerero tomó el cucharón vacío e hizo la mímica de que lo cargaba y lo vaciaba en el plato. Alicia miró su plato, y de repente había carne asada y salsa de tomate sobre ella.

"El sunnukh sabe lo que quieres"

"¡Esto es increíble! Hay maravillas a cada lugar que voy"

Comieron, bebieron un jugo que Tarrant dijo que se llamaba algo que sonaba como findhi, pero Alicia no lo comprendió. Cuando todos estuvieron satisfechos, Mirana se puso otra vez de pie y anunció: "Ahora, como el baile es en honor a nuestro Campeón, deberá iniciarlo junto a su pareja"

Tarrant llevó a Alicia de la mano hasta el centro de la pista. Estaban allí, mirándose a los ojos, parados tan cerca. La música comenzó a sonar.

Continuará...

Nota de autor: Desde mi punto de vista, el sombrerero es un caballero remarcable y es tan dulce como el azúcar. No sé qué pensarán ustedes. Tuve que dividir este capítulo en dos partes porque es muy largo para mi gusto así que por favor sigan leyendo…

Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas


	10. Cap 10

**La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio by shenelopefan **

**Disclaimer: Alicia en el país de las maravillas no me pertenece**

**Capítulo 10: El algún lugar de las Tierras Lejanas**

En algun lugar de las Tierras Lejanas, una antigua reina de inmensa cabeza hablaba con su lacayo, que la seguía a todas partes. Estaban escondidos en un refugio que habían construido.

"Stayne, sota pícara. Ahora que he decidido perdonarte por tu bajeza cuando mi hermanita nos apresó, debemos comenzar la lucha en su contra. Ya mucho tiempo nos costó liberarnos de esas cadenas. ¿Has conseguido lo que te pedí?"

"Fue difícil, pero lo pude conseguir otra vez, su Majestad. Tuve que robárselo a esa oruga que se cree más inteligente que los demás. Aquí está el oraculum. Vea aquí, su Majestad. Vea el Pristigiosso Día."

"Aún reconozco esa maraña de rizos dorados. ¿Es Um, verdad?" dijo ella con tono despectivo.

"Ha vuelto hace unos días. Tenemos que actuar. Esta joven hermosa..." la reina lo miró mal. "Esta muchacha nos está dando la oportunidad de vencer a la Reina Blanca otra vez. Sin Alicia, sus súbditos temerán otra vez a su divina tiranía"

"Ya hemos juntado gente. Deberíamos hacer algo para advertirlo. Debemos lastimarla, hacer que se rinda. De a poco, la debilitaremos y luego atacaremos. ¿Qué tal con el ejército?"

"Son suficientes. No tanto como los de su hermana pero creo que resistirán."

"Entonces, tengo todas las armas a mi favor. Ahora sólo hay que debilitarle. ¿Qué se te ocurre?"

Stayne lo pensó un segundo y tomó un largo vistazo del oraculum. "Vea aquí, Majestad. Hoy es el Danzzaroso Día. Hay un baile en Marmorreal. Mire esta pareja de aquí."

Señaló a los que parecían ser Alicia y Tarrant. Iracebeth tuvo una sonrisa perversa. "Eres muy inteligente, Stayne. Consigamos al sombrerero. Sabía que era buena idea perdonarte la vida"

"Y hasta el día de hoy lo aprecio, mi Reina" Stayne besó la mano de la soberana.

"Eres un sinvergüenza, Stayne. Ahora, ya sabes que hacer. Tráeme al ridículo sombrerero."

"A sus órdenes" se dio media vuelta y salió a caballo rumbo a Marmorreal.

Iracebeth se quedó sola con sus pensamientos. Acarició el oraculum y miró la luna llena de la noche. "Ya verás, hermanita. Ya lo verás." murmuró para sí y se fue a su dormitorio.

Continuará…

Nota de autor: Esta era la complicación de la que yo hablaba un par de capítulos antes. Aunque me encanta el papel de la Reina Roja, como siempre ella será malvada y sólo pensará en destruir a su hermana por envidia. El comentario de Stayne sobre Alicia también es parte de la complicación. Ya verán por qué…

Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas


	11. Cap 11 El baile parte dos

**La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio by shenelopefan **

**Disclaimer: Alicia en el país de las maravillas no me pertenece**

**Capítulo 11: El baile (Parte dos)**

Tarrant llevó a Alicia de la mano hasta el centro de la pista.

Estaban allí, mirándose a los ojos, parados tan cerca. La música comenzó a sonar. Era una melodía lenta y suave. Las luces de la pista se tornaron leves y la pareja comenzó a balancearse con cuidado. Alicia sonreía, él también. Ambos estaban felices, habían deseado eso tanto.

Unos minutos después, la Reina entró en la pista con un cortesano. La siguió otra pareja de personas en la izquierda de Alicia y luego todos bailaban. Sin embargo, había dos personas que se perdieron lo que sucedía alrededor porque se estaban concentrando en los ojos de su pareja. Estaban, como de costumbre, en su propio mundo. En una burbuja en donde los segundos eran horas. Tarrant y Alicia estaban bailando, esperando que el otro diga algo, pero ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir.

De repente, haciéndolos volver al mundo real, la música lenta frenó y las luces empezaron a brillar con un cambio incesante de colores. Era una música conocida por Alicia, era el Futterwacken. El Sombrerero se separó de Alicia y comenzó a mover las piernas y su cuerpo alocadamente y en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza del mundo de arriba. Pero aquí eso era normal. Alicia se sumó al baile alocado y movió su cuerpo tanto como pudo. Todos reían.

Ya era muy tarde en la noche, Alicia comenzaba a preguntarse cuando terminaba la fiesta. "Sombrerero ¿Cuánto dura esta fiesta?"

"Tanto como uno aguante. Una vez, una fiesta duró todo un día porque un hombre había bebido de más y era el único que estaba bailando. Pero tú te puedes ir cuando quieras si estás cansada."

"Sólo un poco, creo que aguantaré algo más."

"Tengo una idea, ¿Quieres tomar aire fresco? Quizas ayude a que no te duermas" el sombrerero estaba otra vez ofreciendo su brazo a la joven de la manera más caballerosa posible.

"Está bien"

Salieron del castillo y se dirigieron al jardín que a diferencia del resto del lugar, tenía rosas rojas. Durante la fiesta, Mirana le había mencionado que las había pintado así, esperando que Alicia volviera.

Estuvieron caminando por ese jardín suboscuro durante algunos segundos. Alicia sabía que era aquí y ahora. Se sentaron una banca, que estaba cerca de un manzano. El sombrerero le preguntó:

"¿No es una noche hermosa? El clima está contento. Es todo por ti"

"La noche es mucho mejor, estando tú aquí"

El sombrerero le dirigió una mirada de dulzura "Ese vestido te queda... hermoso"

"Gracias"

"O sea, tú ya eres hermosa. No creo que necesites un vestido en particular para verte hermosa. Tú y tu estatura adecuada. Creo que ya te he dicho que tu estatura es genial ¡Es apropiada para ti...!"

"¡Sombrerero!"

"¿Sombrerero? ¿Fez?" preguntó saliendo de su locura "Estoy bien"

Alicia no pudo evitar reírse. "Sabes" dijo viéndolo a los ojos "He estado queriendo preguntarte algo." pausó otra vez para tomar coraje "¿Qué somos?"

El sombrerero sonrió nerviosamente, "Buenos amigos, ¿Por qué?"

"Es que... ¿Nunca te has preguntado si podríamos ser... algo más?"

El sombrerero obviamente estaba incómodo "Bueno, yo... yo..."

"Si no quieres responder está bien. Sólo preguntaba"

"En realidad, Alicia. Desde el Frabulloso Día que he querido preguntarte exactamente lo mismo."

"¿En serio?"

Tarrant la tomó de las manos "Yo quería preguntarte, en realidad decirte..." suspiró mirando a Alicia " que siempre he tenido sentimientos por ti."

Alicia le sonrió como no había sonreído en años. "Yo también"

Hubo un minuto de silencio y luego comenzaron a acercarse. Esos dos cuerpos que se llamaban, esos labios que esperaban hacía tanto fundirse, se encontraron en un beso. Un beso largo y confortante. Un beso que ninguno de los dos consideraba real. Cuando al fin se separaron, ninguno se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Temían abrirlos y no encontrar al otro.

Entonces, se arriesgaron y los abrieron. Ambos seguían allí. Se abrazaron y se quedaron en silencio observando las estrellas. Estaban felices.

No sabían que había un hombre malvado que los observaba.

Continuará...

Nota de autor: Adivinen quien es el hombre malvado. Igual creo que es un poco obvio. De todas formas tuve que escribir una escena romántica antes de que algo malo pase. Espero que les siga gustando…

Gracias por leer, las reviews serán apreciadas


	12. Cap 12

**La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio by shenelopefan **

**Disclaimer: Alicia en el país de las maravillas no me pertenece**

**Capítulo 12: No me sigas**

Estaban felices. No sabían que había un hombre malvado que los observaba.

Stayne estuvo escondido bajo unos árboles durante una hora, observando la escena y muriéndose de celos. Tenía que esperar el momento correcto para dar el golpe.

"Sombrerero, tengo sueño. Pero no me quiero separar de ti"

"Alicia, si quieres ir a dormir, ve."

"Sombrerero ¿Qué tal si despierto en otro lugar alejado de ti?"

"Me aseguraré de quedarme contigo y... puedes llamarme Tarrant"

"Lo siento, es la costumbre. Me iré a dormir. ¿Me acompañas a mi cuarto?"

"Claro, adelántate. En un segundo iré tras de ti."

"Muy bien" Alicia se puso de pie y lo beso una vez más "Tarrant" Ella ya se estaba alejando y Tarrant se quedó sentado para disfrutar el momento y asegurarse de que su mente no lo pierda. Cuando se levantó, una mano le rodeó el cuello y la otra tapó su boca. Tarrant trató de gritar pero no pudo. Por el forcejeo su sombrero cayó al suelo. Entonces mordió la mano de su atacante. Se dio vuelta a enfrentarlo y la sorpresa lo rodeó: "Stayne"

"Sombrerero, tú vienes conmigo" Stayne aun sostenía a Tarrant por el cuello, le estaba cortando la respiración. En cualquier momento se desmayaría. Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue a Alicia, que ignoraba la situación.

"¡Alicia, corre!" atinó a gritar

Alicia se dio vuelta, extrañada y vio a su sombrerero siendo secuestrado por el hombre que le hacía sentir asco. Alicia comenzó a correr tras ellos.

"¡No me sigas, Alicia! ¡Sálvate!" gritaba Tarrant antes de perder el conocimiento. Alicia no le hizo caso, seguía corriendo.

"Alicia, querida. Estás más hermosa que antes" dijo Stayne, tratando de ser galán. Alicia aún estaba algo lejos, pero lo escuchó.

"¡Vete al diablo, maldito! ¿Qué le harás?"

"Nada que te importe. Iracebeth ya se comunicará contigo" Stayne dejó una rosa y una nota sobre la banca vacía.

Alicia seguía corriendo pero ya era tarde. Stayne se llevó al Sombrerero inconsciente y salió galopando velozmente sobre su caballo. Alicia estaba jadeando y despechada. Stayne se lo había llevado. Era imposible. La joven cayó de rodillas en el césped húmedo por el rocío de la noche y sostuvo el sombrero del sombrerero. Estaba en un mar de tristeza y frustración. Se habían llevado al sombrerero y ella no hizo nada para evitarlo. Comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Cuando se recompuso, después de un considerable tiempo, tuvo la fuerza para volver al castillo. Entró en el Gran Salón confundida, llevada únicamente por la fuerza de su corazón pues su cuerpo ya casi no poseía fuerzas. Se dirigió directo a la reina.

"Alicia, querida ¿Dónde está Tarrant?"

Alicia no respondía, no sabía cómo. Estaba en algo así como un estado de shock. Movía la boca pero ningún sonido salía.

"Alicia ¿Estás bien?"

Al fin pudo hablar "Se... se lo llevó"

"¿Qué?"

"Stayne se lo llevó. Lo dejó inconsciente y se lo llevó. No pude evitarlo." Alicia rompió en llanto otra vez.

"¿Illosovic? No puede ser que haya logrado escapar"

"Se lo llevó" Alicia continuaba diciendo, no podía salir de su pena. "Me dijo que no lo siga"

Continuará…

Nota de autor: Lo malo acaba de pasar. Alicia se quedó con sombrero y sin sombrerero. Como siempre, Stayne trató de coquetear con ella de una manera que yo encuentro algo retorcida, porque él es consciente de que está haciendo algo que ella desprecia y sin embargo continúa intentándolo. Probablemente no escriba en varios días. Me costó mucho escribir este capítulo Creo que estoy algo trabada. Veremos…

Gracias por leer, las reviews serán apreciadas


	13. Cap 13

**La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio by shenelopefan **

**Disclaimer: Alicia en el país de las maravillas no me pertenece**

**Capítulo 13: Vuelve a mí **

Estaban Alicia, Mirana, Chess, Mally, Thackery y Nieves en la oficina personal de la Reina. La fiesta tuvo que terminar de improvisto.

"Amigos, ¿Qué haremos ahora?" preguntó Chess

La reina comenzó a leer la nota" La nota que Stayne dejó dice: -Hermanita, tengo recursos suficientes para batirnos a duelo una última vez. Si yo gano, tendré la corona otra vez. Si tú ganas, te devuelvo al sombrerero. En un día, en el mismo lugar que la última vez. Espero que prepares a tu campeón-"

"¡Tenemos que luchar!" gritó Mally levantando su espadita.

"No sabemos dónde está. Puedo intentar un una búsqueda. Mis habilidades evaporativas son muy buenas" dijo Chess

"¿Dónde buscarás? No sabemos dónde está como dijiste" agregó Nieves.

La conversación seguía. Las ideas iban y venían. Salían y caían ya que una era más descabellada que la otra. Una persona se perdió de la conversación aunque estaba allí. Una persona se quedó abrazada de un sombrero como si su vida dependiera de ello. La persona que tenía una facilidad para perderse de la realidad. Alicia no podía salir de su sorpresa. "¿Por qué justo ahora?" pensaba sin cesar. El golpe era muy fuerte, Alicia no sabía si lo soportaría. Otra vez, una mano amiga sobre su espalda la devolvió a la realidad y le hizo levantar la mirada. Vio a la reina blanca con su actitud maternal y confortante.

"Alicia, querida, créeme que sé lo que es saber que tu amor peligra. Haremos lo posible por salvarlo"

"Pero, y... ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Si algo llegara a pasarle? Stayne se lo llevó inconsciente"

"Lo sé, querida. Pero por ahora, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar un día y preparar las tropas."

"Pero, se lo llevaron por mi culpa. Estoy segura de que ese maldito Stayne venía detrás de mí"

"No tiene sentido culparse. Nos prepararemos para el duelo."

"Quiero ser el campeón. Tengo que luchar por él"

"Eso es honorable, amor. Pero recuerda que estarás sola"

"No me importa. Tarrant ha hecho mucho por mí. Tengo que pagarle toda su bondad" Alicia había tomado una decisión, no se retractaría.

"Está bien. Entonces, ve a dormir. Mañana empezarás tu entrenamiento"

"Muy bien. Buenas noches." Alicia ya se iba y la reina la detuvo para abrazarla. Le susurró al oído: "Alicia, eres una buena chica. Estoy segura de que Tarrant estará orgulloso de ti"

Alicia se sintió un poco mejor con las palabras de la reina y se dirigió a su cuarto, pero no entró. Miró a su izquierda, el cuarto del sombrerero. Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y se metió. Era un cuarto muy bonito, muebles de color madera oscura y muchas herramientas de trabajo. Alicia encendió una vela, dejó el sombrero sobre la cama y comenzó a curiosear las posesiones del sombrerero.

Sobre un estante había infinidades de modelos y dibujos de sombreros y de ropa en general. Más arriba parecía haber libros en lenguajes que Alicia no comprendía. Sobre el escritorio había una gran pila de hojas con dibujos, la mayoría tenían hermosos paisajes y había otros que eran la réplica exacta del rostro de Alicia. Esta se sintió conmovida y triste. Siguió mirando y encontró un cuaderno forrado con cuero que tenía escritos del sombrerero. Relataba sus miedos, sus irracionalidades y sus sentimientos. Había un poema, dedicado al parecer para Alicia. Titulado "Vuelve a mí", ella lo leyó en voz alta:

"Despierta, Alicia, vuelve a mí

Ilumíname con tu sonrisa

Hazme volar con tus sueños

Déjame escucharte una vez más

Años están pasando, aun te veo aquí

Mi imaginación quiere engañarme

Me hace creer que estás aquí

Pareces que fueras real

Pero al despertar ya no estás

Oh, mi querida Alicia

Por favor vuelve a mí"

Alicia rompió en llanto otra vez. Ahora sí era demasiado. Se sentó en la cama del sombrerero y volvió a abrazar el sombrero. Su respiración dolía y su cabeza daba vueltas en recuerdos y deseos. Trató de calmarse cantando una canción que había escuchado una vez:

"Nunca me detuvo el viento, sólo corrí

Y luego te encontré tan bueno

Tú abriste la puerta, me dejaste entrar

Nunca nadie lo había hecho

Yo traté de volar

Pero no encontré alas

Y ahora te conocí

Y cambiaste todo

Tú me pones a pensar

Que no todo acabó

Me vuelves loca, loca

Me haces ver un mundo verde

En tus ojos

Me vuelves loca, loca"

En algún punto, Alicia se quedó dormida. Su fuerza física ya no daba más. Ahora sólo le quedaba un recuerdo del beso del sombrerero y la esperanza de rescatarlo de un posible cruel destino.

Continuará...

Nota de autor: ¡Guau! Tardé una semana en escribir esto. Estaba realmente estancada. Quiero decir que la "canción" cantada por Alicia es en realidad un poema que escribí una semana después de ver la película. El poema de Tarrant para Alicia lo escribí especialmente para este fic. Espero que les siga gustando…

Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas


	14. Cap 14

**La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio by shenelopefan **

**Disclaimer: Alicia en el país de las maravillas no me pertenece**

**Capítulo 14: Sueño indeseado **

El sombrerero despertó en un lugar completamente diferente al que deseaba. Una celda pequeña, oscura y fría. Estaba acostado en una esquina con un fuerte mareo. Con cuidado se sentó. Recordó lo que había sucedido y temió. Él había quedado inconsciente antes de que Stayne se fuera de Marmorreal ¿Dónde estaba Alicia entonces? ¿Cómo saber si estaba bien? La poca luz que había no le permitía ver lo que había fuera de la celda además de sombras raras que se formaban. Una se parecía mucho a un hombre.

"Sombrerero, has despertado" Stayne estaba de pie, observando al prisionero, esperando que se despierte "Y no a tu pregunta. No nos llevamos a Alicia. Tú eres más útil"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"A tu chica. Pero eso no es el porqué de tu paradero. Como sabrás sigo órdenes"

"¡Fina damensa cabazota! ¿Verdad?"

"Sí, Tarrant. Según tu frase -Fin a la inmensa cabezota-, la reina roja creyó mejor apresarte. Aunque en mi opinión, yo te cortaría la cabeza con tanto placer."

"Eres un..." Tarrant trató de golpearlo a través de la celda pero no pudo. Estaba encadenado a la pared del fondo y no podía llegar hasta los barrotes. Stayne rió perversamente:

"No te preocupes, sombrerero. Cuando ya no seas necesario, me encargaré de ti. Pero por ahora, espero que seas bueno."

"¡No los ayudaré jamás!"

"No me importa. Cuando tú mueras, me encargaré de convencer a la reina de que tenga clemencia con Alicia, y entonces la haré mía"

"¡Maldito CULGO DILATRO PILTRE CASJA RAMBA URPALES!" gritó el sombrerero, intentando en vano golpearlo otra vez, pronunciando insultos con su idioma extraño, enrojeciendo sus ojos al máximo. Stayne rió y se fue, dejando al sombrerero solo. Cuando se pudo tranquilizar otra vez, se sentó en el suelo y se aferró a sus recuerdos de lo que había pasado hace tan solo algunas horas. Recordó lo feliz que se sintió por haber escuchado a Alicia decir su nombre por primera vez. Comenzó a llorar de infelicidad y cada segundo el dolor era peor. Desear que ella estuviera bien era todo lo que le quedaba. Con lágrimas en sus ojos se quedó dormido.

Tuvo el mismo sueño que tuvo el día en que Alicia volvió. Aquel en donde Alicia moría. Estaban todos en el campo de batalla donde se había llevado a cabo el Frabulloso Día, Alicia era el campeón de la reina blanca, pero el campeón de la reina roja no era el Jabberwocky, era Tarrant. El sombrerero observaba la situación de su sueño como si el no participara de él. Se vio a sí mismo blandiendo su espada en contra de su amada y ella tratando de evitar los espadazos. Ella gritaba "¡Sombrerero, mírame soy yo!"

Él sin embargo, seguía con el duelo como si en verdad no la reconociera. En un momento, Alicia quedó desarmada, pero de pie y el sombrerero ya iba dar su golpe final y de repente, se despertó.

Sudor frío caía por su rostro y espalda, su estómago estaba revuelto y sus ojos tan abiertos como platos. Estaba asustado, solo. Sin embargo, esta vez no había voces amigas tratando de calmarlo ni una bella mujer sosteniendo su mano. Esta vez sólo había barrotes de hierro y cadenas que le impedían verla. Esta vez la locura oscura lo llamaba a rendirse ante ella. Pero él no podía someterse a la locura. Tenía que escapar, de alguna forma tenía que volver a ella.

El sombrerero cerró entonces sus ojos, esperando dormirse y despertar a su lado.

Continuará…

Nota de autor: El sueño del sombrerero fue en realidad la primera escena del fic que se me ocurrió. Es por eso que no quise revelar quien mataba a Alicia en el otro capítulo. Este capítulo, refleja más que nada la soledad del sombrerero y la perversión que Stayne siente por Alicia. La sota de corazones realmente cree que Alicia caerá ante sus encantos. Pero todos sabemos que está tan equivocado…

Gracias por leer, las reviews serán apreciadas


	15. Cap 15

**La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio by shenelopefan **

**Disclaimer: Alicia en el país de las maravillas no me pertenece**

**Capítulo 15: Entrenamiento **

Alicia se despertó con el rayo del sol del mediodía entrando por la ventana y un rostro sonriente que la sacudía:

"Alicia despierta. Tienes que comer algo para ir a tu entrenamiento" decía Chess

Alicia no se movió. Aún sentía el sombrero entre sus brazos. Sus ojos se sentían terriblemente cansados de tanto llorar. La verdad era que hoy, Alicia no tenía mucha voluntad para levantarse, pero tuvo que hacerlo, el gato sonriente seguía insistiendo.

"Está bien, me levantaré" dijo Alicia sentándose en la cama y abriendo lentamente sus ojos para ver mejor. Entonces recordó dónde había dormido, en la cama de Tarrant.

"Cariño, sé que debes sentirte terrible pero no eres la única apenada por su desaparición." le recordó el gato, flotando a su izquierda. Alicia sabía que tenía razón

"Lo sé, Chess. Es que... siento que fue mi culpa. No debí dejarlo solo"

"La culpa es sólo de Stayne, esa sota malvada. No te preocupes, todos lucharemos para que él vuelva a estar con nosotros, sano y salvo"

La rubia no tenía mucha confianza en esas palabras: "Supongo que sí..."

Luego de un almuerzo formidable, la reina blanca acompañó a Alicia hacia el jardín para comenzar con su entrenamiento.

"Reina ¿Adónde vamos?"

"Uno de mis cortesanos y mejores guardias te enseñará a mejorar tus habilidades con la espada. Debes estar bien preparada"

Siguieron hasta llegar al jardín donde las esperaba un hombre que lucía maduro como el sombrerero. Sus cabellos eran tan blancos como los de la reina y sus ojos tan oscuros como el cielo nocturno. Tenía una cicatriz en el rostro, sobre su mejilla izquierda. Vestido con una reluciente armadura blanca aguardaba por la reina y su campeón. La reina lo saludó amablemente:

"Limowi, gracias por atender a mi pedido"

Con una reverencia, el caballero respondió: "A sus órdenes, mi reina. Entrenaré a su campeón, para que esté preparado para la batalla"

"Muy bien. Debo irme. Los dejaré solos" La reina se fue. El caballero se dirigió a Alicia:

"Así que tú eres la famosa Alicia. Creo que entrenarte no será difícil, sabiendo que ya has derrotado a una bestia tan temible como es el Jabberwocky.

Alicia no estaba de humor para recibir cumplidos, así que respondió secamente: "Eso fue suerte, yo tenía la espada vórpica en ese entonces. Ahora debo mejorar." La fuerza de voluntad de Alicia crecía cuando recordaba por qué iba a luchar.

Estuvieron toda la tarde practicando. Limowi le aconsejaba en sus maneras de moverse y la forma de obtener menos cansancio. Alicia usaba toda su fuerza para blandir la espada. Estaba furiosa consigo misma por haber permitido que eso le sucediera al sombrerero. En un momento, Limowi la detuvo:

"Limowi, ¿Por qué me detienes? ¿Hice algo mal?"

Se sentó y jadeando, él respondió: "No. En realidad, has mejorado bastante. Pero creo que deberíamos descansar"

"No podemos descansar. Sólo tenemos hoy antes del duelo. Ni siquiera sabemos quién será mi contrincante."

"¿No estás cansada? ¿Por qué no te detienes un momento?"

"No quiero detenerme. Tengo que salvarlo"

"¿A quién?"

"A Tarrant" Limowi se quedó un segundo callado y luego pregunto:

"¿El sombrerero? Un minuto... ¿Conoces a Tarrant Hightop?"

"Sí, lo conozco. ¿Tú también?" dijo Alicia, sin agregar nada más.

"Sí, antes de la destrucción de Witsend, su pueblo natal, solíamos ser amigos. Luego, nos separamos. Seguimos caminos distintos"

Alicia se sentó a su lado entonces: "¿Por qué? ¿Se pelearon o algo así?"

"No sé si decírtelo."

"Un minuto... Tarrant me dijo que nadie además de él y la reina blanca habían sobrevivido la destrucción de Witsend"

"Pues bueno... Es una larga historia"

Continuará...

Nota de autor: Metí al personaje de Limowi porque necesitaba contar la historia de Tarrant. Si va a ser un personaje muy relevante luego no lo sé aún tengo que averiguarlo

Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas


	16. Cap 16

**La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio by shenelopefan **

**Disclaimer: Alicia en el país de las maravillas no me pertenece**

**Capítulo 16: Una larga historia**

"Pues bueno... es una larga historia" Tomó un gran respiro y comenzó "En parte fue por su locura. ¿Tú sabes que él está loco verdad?"

"Sí" respondió ella, sonriendo

"¿Sabías que él no fue siempre así?"

Alicia se sorprendió "Ah ¿No? Creía que siempre había sido así"

"Bueno, de niño, cuando yo lo conocí, él no estaba loco. Desde pequeño ambos tuvimos nuestras propias ambiciones y por suerte ambos pudimos cumplirlas. Yo quería ser guerrero como lo soy ahora y él siempre tuvo una obsesión con la costura, en especial con los sombreros. Recuerdo que fabricó su primer sombrero a los diez años. Lo había hecho para mí. Era un sombrero bonito. "

"En fin, cuando llegamos a la adultez, él ya tenía su propio taller en Marmorreal y yo ya estaba en el ejército real. O sea, ambos trabajábamos para la reina. Recuerdo que comencé a ver cambios en él, alrededor de seis meses antes de que destruyeran el pueblo. Yo ya vivía en Marmorreal, pero siempre pasaba a visitar a mi amigo. Recuerdo que lo primero que noté fueron sus ojos. Cambiaban constantemente, cuando se enojaba, cuando se entristecía o cuando se alegraba. Era raro, pero él dijo que estaba bien así que ignore el factor del cambio de color."

"Lo malo fue cuando empezó a hablar solo y cuando se enojaba de la nada. Sus cambios de humor eran terribles. Un minuto estaba feliz y al siguiente estaba completamente furioso y comenzaba a romper cosas o a lanzar objetos Luego, cuando se calmaba, se sentaba asustado y me pedía consejo. Yo nunca supe que decirle hasta que, más o menos, un mes antes de que la reina roja destruyera Witsend, pedí ayuda a Mirana, quien se había hecho amiga de Tarrant también."

"Ella me contó que eso era efecto del oficio del sombrerero. El pegamento para hacer los sombreros tenía grandes cantidades de mercurio. Me dijo que era eso lo que lo afectaba tanto y que ya no había vuelta atrás. Yo no lo podía creer, fue bastante doloroso ver a mi amigo, enloquecer más y más cada día. Cada día una particularidad nueva pero yo tenía la esperanza de que él seguía allí."

"A pesar de su creciente locura, seguimos siendo amigos hasta que un día, el Jabberwocky y Stayne destruyeron todo el Witsend. Yo me salvé por que no estaba allí, me enteré del suceso cuando la Reina Blanca asustada, volvió al castillo. Entonces fui casi volando y encontré una de las imágenes más triste que alguna vez vi. Tarrant estaba solo, de pie junto a las ruinas de su pueblo enteramente destruido. Me acerqué de a poco a él puse mi mano en su hombro. Al parecer no debía haberlo hecho. Él se sobresaltó y no me reconoció, por eso me atacó hasta lastimarme" Limowi se acarició la mejilla izquierda "Así es como me quedó esta cicatriz"

"Cuando él volvió de su locura, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y salió corriendo. Aun lo extraño. Supongo que la destrucción de su pueblo era el factor que le faltaba para volverse completamente loco. A veces lo veo, aquí en el castillo. Pero creo que él no me recuerda, seguro su mente debe de haberme bloqueado como mecanismo de autodefensa. Eso espero"

Alicia había estado escuchando el relato atentamente, sorprendida de la historia del sombrerero y de su amigo "¿Entonces... esa es su historia? ¿El mercurio? ¿Fue todo por eso?"

"Me temo que sí, de no ser por eso, él nunca hubiera sido así como es" entonces Limowi cambió de tema." Bueno ya es tarde, mejor nos vamos adentro." y se fue caminando despacio. Alicia se quedó.

Ya era atardecer, y muchas cosas nuevas entraban en la cabeza de Alicia. Cosas que no imaginaba. Ella no conocía la historia del sombrerero y no sabía que era tan triste. Ahora por fin lo entendía. Mientras el sol seguía cayendo, la joven rubia se quedó meditando mirando el atardecer, recordando lo poco que faltaba para ver a su sombrerero. Al día siguiente, un duelo le esperaba.

Continuará…

Nota de autor: Ahora Alicia conoce la historia triste del sombrerero. Con esta historia yo buscaba mostrar el contraste o la ironía que hay en Tarrant. Es decir, como de una historia tan triste (la destrucción de su pueblo y la pérdida de su familia y muchos de sus amigos) pueda salir un personaje que está loco y aparentemente feliz por estarlo. Sólo quería demostrar ese punto. Espero que le siga gustando…

Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas


	17. Cap 17

**La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio by shenelopefan **

**Disclaimer: Alicia en el país de las maravillas no me pertenece**

**Capítulo 17: Forggetish**

Otra vez el maldito sueño rondaba su cabeza. Esa pesadilla inventada por su locura para hacerlo sufrir. Ese sueño horrible en él que el sombrerero realizaba algo que nunca se atrevería. Matar a Alicia. Cuando él esperaba que Alicia vuelva, tambien soñaba con eso. Ahora, en la celda de la Reina Roja, lo seguía soñando. Era uno de esos sueños que aunque sean descabellados, nos preocupan que en el fondo pudieran llegar a pasar.

Mientras tanto, Stayne observaba al sombrerero dormir en su celda. Al parecer aun no comprendía por qué la Reina Roja lo mandó a apresar a Tarrant y no a Alicia. Hubiera sido más fácil para ella. Un grito interrumpió sus pensamientos: "¡Stayne, ven aquí!" La inmensa cabezota lo precisaba otra vez.

"Mi reina, ¿Qué necesita?"

"Comentarte mis planes."

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"Me refiero a que hay una parte del plan que tú no conoces. Estoy segura de que te preguntas por qué te mandé a capturar al sombrerero ridículo ¿No es así?"

"En realidad sí, Su Majestad. No le veo sentido"

La Reina Roja sonrió perversamente y sacó de un escritorio una pequeña botella de forma irregular con un líquido transparente adentro. Se lo mostró a Stayne "¿Qué es esto?"

"Durante este tiempo, reuniendo gente para la revolución, conocí a una vieja bruja y me amigué con ella. Le pedí que me hiciera esto. Se llama Forggetish, una pócima del olvido. La bruja dijo algo sobre cómo se revertía pero no le entendí. ¿A qué crees que se refiera con momento de importancia?"

Stayne estaba confundido, "Creo que momento de importancia es un momento importante en la vida de una persona pero... ¿Qué es lo que me quiere decir?"

"Me refiero a que sólo unas gotas en el agua del prisionero y olvidará completamente quien es" Iracebeth no pudo evitar reírse perversamente otra vez.

"¡Su Majestad! ¡Gran inteligencia la suya! Nunca habría podido yo igualar un plan tan bien como usted"

"Lo sé, querido, lo sé." Le dio la botella. "Ve y hazlo. El sombrerero ridículo será nuestro campeón ahora"

Stayne llevó entonces un tazón de agua y un pedazo de pan hacia la celda del sombrerero. Este estaba sentado, con la cara demacrada de tristeza, obviamente recién despertaba de su sueño, ya que ni siquiera notó que Stayne se acercaba. Le dejó el plato.

"Come y bebe si quieres seguir con vida" le dijo

"Vete al diablo"

"Muy bien" Stayne se fue hasta el final del pasillo y se quedó en la esquina espiándolo. Cuando salió de la vista del sombrerero, este bebió el agua y comió el pan. Estaba muerto de hambre, no comía desde que se lo habían llevado. Stayne desde su puesto de observación abrió su mano y observó el frasco vacío de la pócima del olvido. "Muy bien, sombrerero has caído en la trampa."

Continuará...

Nota de autor: Ahora debo decir que este fue mi primer capítulo hace bastante tiempo (enero del 2011 más o menos) pero ahora está completo. Antes sólo eran garabatos en una hoja. Espero que ahora sí se haya puesto interesante la historia ¿Cómo hará Tarrant para no matar a Alicia si no la recuerda? No lo sé…

Por cierto el nombre de la pócima, viene de la palabra "forget" que en inglés significa olvidar.

Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas


	18. Cap 18

**La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio by shenelopefan **

**Disclaimer: Alicia en el país de las maravillas**

**Capítulo 18: Con armadura y sin recuerdos**

"Stayne, ¿Ya le has dado el Forggetish al sombrerero?"

"Sí, mi reina. Todavía no me he fijado si ha surgido el efecto pero estoy seguro de que lo bebió"

"Vayamos a convencerlo entonces. Si no recuerda a Alicia, no tendrá problema en ser nuestro campeón" El atardecer caía sobre la habitación dejando un brillo anaranjado en los rostros de la Reina Roja y la Sota de Corazones, mientras intercambiaban una mirada cómplice fría y llena de perversidad.

El atardecer también caía sobre Marmorreal, dándole un aspecto casi mágico. La luz reflejaba en las paredes blancas y lo hacía brillar con esplendor. Alicia estaba sentada en el balcón, mirando hacia el horizonte, recordando la vez que había estado allí con el sombrerero. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Esta vez era diferente, esta vez la lucha dependía sólo de ella. Si ella ganaba, volvería a ver al sombrerero, pero si ella perdía... Ese era el problema. Si ella perdía, la inmensa cabezota alzaría su reino de tiranía otra vez. Era demasiada presión.

Una lágrima cayó por sobre la mejilla izquierda de la joven. Recordó la mirada del sombrerero cuando Stayne se lo llevó: "No me sigas" se dijo a sí misma en voz alta. Ella sabía que Tarrant arriesgaría su vida por ella, de hecho, ya lo hizo. Pero... ¿Sería capaz de lo mismo? Era un enigma, debía esperar y lo averiguaría. Una voz, la quitó de sus pensamientos:

"Campeón, he venido a traerle su armadura"

Alicia se dio vuelta y allí estaba Limowi, el cortesano de la reina que le contó la historia de Tarrant. Alicia se enjugó las lágrimas y le sonrió: "Oh, Limowi. Gracias"

"Fueron hechas a su medida"

"¿Mi medida? ¿Cómo supieron mi medida?"

"Tarrant se las dio a la reina y ella ordenó que lo hicieran"

"Oh..." ahora no sabía cómo había hecho el sombrerero para averiguar sus medidas. Sin darse cuenta, Alicia se quedó pausada otra vez. Limowi la despertó:

"Veo que está pensando, campeón. En situaciones como estas es lo mejor que puede hacer"

"Creo que es demasiada presión. No sé qué es lo que va a pasar"

"No se preocupe, en caso de que necesite mi ayuda la tendrá. Si bien sola debe pelear en el duelo, habrá mucha gente detrás de usted para soportarla. No dude ni desconfíe de nuestra ayuda porque la recibirá"

Alicia se sintió un poco mejor. Con una sonrisa sin palabras, dibujó un gracias en su rostro y Limowi, con una reverencia, se marchó de nuevo "Adiós, campeón. Hasta mañana en la mañana"

La joven se quedó con sus pensamientos de duda y miedo otra vez. Se murmuró a sí misma "Sí... mañana…"

Stayne y la Reina fueron hacia la celda del sombrerero a comprobar el efecto de la pócima. Al mirar al prisionero, arrodillado en el suelo, de manera casi pacífica, la Sota de corazones habló:

"Sombrerero, levántate" Tarrant no se movió, su mirada seguía clavada en el suelo. "¡Oye tú, levántate!"

Sin levantar los ojos, Tarrant preguntó en un tono de voz rasposo y con acento escocés: "¿Me habla a mí?"

"Sí."

"¿Qué quiere?" La reina miraba la situación impaciente así que se acercó a la celda, tanto como su cabeza le permitía y le dijo: "¡Mírame!"

El sombrerero levantó los ojos. Su mirada era otra, era la de una persona que no tiene razón para vivir. El sombreado en sus ojos era negro al igual que sus pupilas. No eran de un negro vivaz, eran de un negro apagado, demostrando ninguna clase de emoción.

"¿Quién es usted?"

"Yo soy la Reina Roja"

"¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Quién soy?"

"Tú eres un criminal y estás encerrado por los crímenes que cometiste" Stayne miró a la reina con duda, no entendía mucho por qué Iracebeth estaba diciendo eso "Pero verás no puedes recordarlo porque te has golpeado la cabeza"

El sombrerero seguía sin emoción en su rostro. Al no tener recuerdos, no tenía motivos para tener sentimientos "¿De verdad? ¿Quién solía ser yo?"

"No lo sé, pero si quieres descubrirlo tendrás que salir de prisión primero"

"¿Y cómo salgo?"

"Tendrás que luchar una batalla en mi nombre y te daré tu libertad"

"Está bien, ¿Cuando?"

"Mañana en la mañana"

"Muy bien" El sombrerero volvió a su posición inicial, inanimado y sin recuerdos de nada.

La reina se dirigió a Stayne entonces "Ha sido fácil, ya es nuestro"

"Mucha es su inteligencia, Su Majestad" Stayne besó la mano de la reina. La reina pareció recordar algo de repente:

"Oh, espera" y se dio vuelta "¡Tú! ¡Prisionero! ¿Dónde está Alicia?"

El sombrerero levantó la mirada y lentamente respondió "¿Quién es Alicia?"

El sombrerero ya había olvidado a Alicia.

Continuará...

Nota de autor: Esta vez quise resaltar los ojos cambiantes del sombrerero. Es obvio que si uno no recuerda nada de nada sobre su pasado o quien es, uno no tendrá sentimientos por nada. Es eso lo que la Reina Roja piensa explotar en el sombrerero. O sea, en mi cabecita loca, lo que ella piensa es ¿Cómo va el sombrerero a lamentar el asesinar a Alicia si no la recuerda? Espero que les siga gustando…

Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas


	19. Cap 19

**La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio by shenelopefan **

**Disclaimer: Alicia en el país de las maravillas**

**Capítulo 19: No puede ser**

El amanecer se levantaba por Infratierra. Llegaba hasta los lugares más oscuros y hasta los más luminosos. Llegaba adonde no había nadie y adonde había demasiados. Caía sobre una sota y una reina roja. Caía sobre una reina blanca y su castillo. Caía sobre un sombrerero sin recuerdos y una joven rubia con miedo. Ya era la hora. Las tropas, tanto rojas como blancas comenzaron a marchar hacia el lugar de encuentro. Hoy se decidía todo.

Marchaban con cautela, todos confiando en el poder de Alicia. Pero había una sola persona que no confiaba en el poder de Alicia. Era... Alicia. El miedo le revolvía el estómago, le hacía sentir piernas de plomo y no le permitía concentrarse. Su armadura le incomodaba y la espada pesaba mucho más que la última vez. Lo unico que la impulsaba a seguir era su corazón. Su corazón necesitaba al sombrerero y ella iría a buscarlo. Limowi, caminaba a su lado, eran amigos ahora. Estuvo todo el camino tratando de confortarla y Alicia no dijo una sola palabra. El caballero comprendía, Alicia no estaba de humor para complacer a nadie.

Lo que más le preocupaba a Alicia era el no saber a qué se enfrentaría. No sabía que le esperaba al llegar al campo de batalla ¿Una criatura o un guerrero cuatro veces de su tamaño? No lo sabía.

"Curiosezco y curiosezco" se murmuraba para sí cuando comenzaron a divisar la construcción semidestruida donde anteriormente había sido perseguida por el Jabberwocky. "Ahora es cuando" le mencionó Limowi. "Ya hemos llegado. Las tropas rojas ya llegaron"

Allí estaban otra vez, Reina Roja y Blanca. Enfrentadas otra vez en una guerra causada por la envidia de Iracebeth. Alicia no veía al sombrerero en ninguna parte. Sí veía a la Reina y a la Sota, tambien a sus guerreros. Eran muchos hombres vestidos con armaduras de color rojo y detalles en corazones. De repente, el conejo blanco, Nieves, tocó su trompeta otra vez.

"Hoy, el día Adtualosso, las reinas blanca y roja disputan la corona otra vez."

Iracebeth y Mirana se acercaron.

"Hola, Iracebeth" la reina roja seguía con sus aires de arrogancia.

"Hola..." por alguna razón, no le gustaba llamar a su hermana por su nombre Mirana"

"Te repito como siempre, no tenemos que pelear" La reina blanca extendió su mano en signo de fraternidad. Como siempre, la reina roja la rechazó:

"¡No! ¡Es mi corona! ¡Siempre fui la mayor! ¡Me pertenece a mí!"

"Lucharemos entonces."

"Claro, hermanita"

Las reinas se volvieron a separar, a enfrentarse otra vez.

"¿Quién es tu campeón, hermana?" dijo Iracebeth con arrogancia.

"Soy yo" dijo Alicia dando un paso adelante de la multitud de caballeros blancos

"Hola, Um. ¿Me extrañaste?"

"¿Quién es tu campeón, inmensa cabezota?"

Stayne respondió antes de que la reina roja enloqueciera "No te atrevas a ofender a la reina, pequeña insolente"

"Vete al diablo, Stayne. ¿Quién es su campeón?"

"Tráelo, Stayne" le gritó la reina. Stayne sacó de detrás de la construcción semidestruida una gran jaula, donde arrodillado y con la mirada abajo, un sombrerero se encontraba prisionero y sin recuerdos.

"Tarrant" se dijo Alicia en voz alta y sonriendo, pero luego su expresión cambió. Vio como la reina sacaba a Tarrant de la jaula y le daba una espada. Vio cómo su mirada se veía distinta de la última vez que lo había visto. Se lo veía... neutral, sin sentimientos.

Entonces, Tarrant se acercó a Alicia en el centro del campo de batalla y levantó la espada. Alicia no comprendía.

"¡Que el duelo comience!" grito la reina roja y el sombrerero se puso en guardia frente Alicia.

"No puede ser" se dijo ella mientras evitaba el primer espadazo del sombrerero.

Continuará...

Nota de autor: El final está cada vez más cerca. Esta también fue una de las primeras escenas que se me ocurrieron. O sea, imaginen el miedo de Alicia al saber que el hombre que ama, al parecer está intentando matarla. Yo me pondría a llorar como loca… Espero que les siga gustando.

Gracias por leer las reviews serán apreciadas


	20. Cap 20

**La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio by shenelopefan**

**Disclaimer: Alicia en el país de las maravillas no me pertenece**

**Capítulo 20: El cuervo y el escritorio **

"No puede ser" se dijo ella mientras evitaba el primer espadazo del sombrerero "¡Sombrerero! ¿Qué te pasa" Tarrant no respondía. Seguía intentando matar a la mujer que amaba y ni siquiera lo sabía. Desde su punto de vista, sólo hacía lo que le dijeron que tenía que hacer para ser libre. "Ella intentará cualquier cosa, para confundirte" le había dicho la Reina Roja antes de venir. El sombrerero no entendía por qué tanto alboroto.

Alicia, por otra parte, sollozaba mientras evitaba el ataque del sombrerero. Se preguntaba "¿Por qué quiere asesinarme? ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Será esto a lo que Chess se refería cuando hablaba del lado oscuro de la locura del sombrerero?"

La joven de rizos dorados no era la única que dudaba en ese momento. Detrás de ella, la reina blanca, la Liebre de Marzo, el conejo blanco, el lirón, el sabueso, Limowi, el Bandersnacht y el gato sonriente también se preguntaban que estaría pasando por la mente del sombrerero como para hacerlo querer atacar a Alicia. Era simplemente imposible.

"¿Qué le ha hecho a Tarrant, reina?" preguntó Chess a Mirana en voz baja.

"Creo que..." la reina pausó para pensar "Forggetish, la poción del olvido"

"¿Del olvido? ¿Él no la recuerda?"

"Me temo que no, solo la recordará si ella hace o dice algo que le recuerde quien es."

"Pero... ¿Cómo lo sabremos?"

"Es imposible saber, cambia para cada persona." Entonces la reina quedó en silencio otra vez.

Los únicos que disfrutaban de la escena eran la Reina Roja y la Sota de Corazones, observando con gusto la pelea: "Verás, Stayne, Um caerá rápido e Infratierra será mía otra vez"

"Mi reina, no dejo de admirarla ni por un segundo"

"No falta mucho. Cuando uno ama, uno es débil. Cuando uno recuerda, valora. Pero si no recuerdas, no tienes nada que valorar. Y si no tienes nada que valorar no amas y por lo tanto, uno es fuerte." decía la reina, jactándose de su propia inteligencia, sin quitar por un segundo, la mirada del campo de batalla.

Mientras tanto, Alicia seguía peleando y gritando por su sombrerero: "¡Sombrerero! ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿No me recuerdas?"

Tarrant seguía sin responder: "¿Qué te hicieron? ¡Tarrant!"

La situación se iba complicando más y más. El sombrerero no parecía cansarse y Alicia ya estaba exhausta física y mentalmente. La confusión y el miedo eran una mala combinación en un momento así. Alicia sentía como cada vez le costaba más respirar, su pecho le oprimía y sus piernas temblaban. Eso sin mencionar el gran dolor que le causaba ver a Tarrant de esa forma. Sus ojos ya no despedían alegría y su expresión se había vuelto dura.

Finalmente, luego de más o menos dos horas, Alicia ya no tuvo fuerzas. El sombrerero blandió su espada con todas sus fuerzas y dejó a Alicia desarmada. El sombrerero sostenía su propia espada, apuntando hacia el cuello de la joven. Alicia tenía sus manos levantadas, en forma defensiva. Lloraba sin parar, ya no sabía qué hacer para que él se detuviera.

Todos los amigos de Alicia, Tarrant y la reina Blanca, Mirana, miraban la escena con preocupación. Estaban completamente sorprendidos de como las cosas estaban resultando. Todos los allegados a la Reina Roja, Iracebeth y la sota de Corazones, Stayne esperaban a que el sombrerero haga su movimiento final.

Tensión reinaba en el campo de batalla, silencio total a semejante situación. Lo que sea que ahora pasaría, cambiaría el futuro de Infratierra.

Alicia, parada allí, completamente a la merced del sombrerero, comenzó a recordar. Todo lo que había vivido en ese lugar... con él, todo eso pasaba por su mente. Recuerdos tristes y felices. Todo pasaba por su mente. Entonces, con acento escocés y casi en su suspiro, él hablo:

"Tus últimas palabras"

Con un tono quebrantado de dolor y desesperación, la joven tuvo las fuerzas para preguntar:

"¿Por qué es un cuervo igual a un escritorio?"

Continuará...

Nota de autor: El interrogante sin respuesta es lo que salió de su boca. Creo que ahora se entiende el porqué del título del fic. Sigan leyendo un capítulo más que ya se termina. Prometo que no falta mucho… Espero que les siga gustando…

Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas


	21. Cap 21

**La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio by shenelopefan **

**Disclaimer: Alicia en el país de las maravillas no me pertenece**

**Capítulo 21: Recuerda de a poco **

"¿Por qué es un cuervo igual a un escritorio?"

El silencio seguía prevaleciendo en el lugar, esperando a que algo sucediera. Entonces, el sombrerero repitió la pregunta de Alicia, pero de una manera particular. Como si estuviera probando el sonido de cada palabra y la pregunta en realidad fuera para sí mismo:

"¿Por qué... es un cuervo... igual... a un... escritorio?..."

Se quedó con la mirada perdida un segundo y luego parpadeó cuatro veces. Muy despacio y con una nueva sensación en cada uno.

La primera vez, no vio ni escuchó nada. Fue como si una luz blanca lo encegueciera. La segunda vez, el silencio del alrededor le pareció extraño. La tercera vez, miró a Alicia, como buscando la respuesta a la pregunta en ella. Y la cuarta vez, miró lo que estaba haciendo. Se dio cuenta de que sostenía una espada en contra de Alicia.

La joven lo observaba completamente asustada, pero aun con un hilo de esperanza esperando que el sombrerero vuelva de donde sea que estaba. Alicia bajó los brazos y se olvidó de donde estaba parada cuando los ojos y el sombreado negro de los ojos comenzaron a desaparecer, dejando la entrada a un azul. Ese azul que se presentaba cuando el sombrerero dudaba o cuando tenía miedo.

El silencio, redundantemente continuaba. Nadie allí se atrevió a moverse o hacer un ruido siquiera. Estaban todos al borde de una sensación de adrenalina combinada con desesperación. De repente, el sombrerero preguntó: "¿Alicia?"

Alicia dejó escapar un suspiro y una sonrisa al mismo tiempo, mientras el sombrerero seguía preguntando "¿Alicia?... ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué estoy...? ¿Dónde estamos?"

"Has vuelto"

"¿Adónde fui?"

Alicia recordó donde estaba y porque "Te lo explico luego, debes soltar la espada. Debes dirigirte a Mirana y rendirte"

El sombrerero aun no comprendía que sucedía pero obedeció. "Muy bien" Se acercó a la reina Mirana y ante su blanco vestido, dejó caer su espada y se arrodilló: "Reina Blanca, su majestad... me rindo"

Alicia levantó su espada y agregó "Eso significa que hemos ganado y el sombrerero se queda con nosotros"

La inmensa cabezota gritó: "¡No! ¡Es mi corona!"

Mirana, la reina blanca, cambió su habitual expresión de bondad a una que mostraba enojo: "¡Iracebeth de Crims! Has cometido crímenes otra vez en contra de Infratierra y te has escapado de tu sentencia anterior. Por lo tanto no veo más que condenarte a permanecer encerrada en los confines de las montañas de las afueras de Infratierra. Se te será encerrada junto a tu fiel compañero, Illosovic Stayne. Ambos se quedarán para siempre en esa montaña y me temo que deberán morir allí ¡Encadénenlos!"

Unos alfiles se aproximaron a encadenarlos por la fuerza, la reina roja pataleando por su corona y Stayne ofreciendo su cabeza con tal de no tener que seguir soportando a Iracebeth. Parecía todo marchar bien hasta que la inmensa cabezota pudo zafarse de uno de los alfiles guardianes, tomó la daga de Stayne y trató de apuñalar a su hermana. "¡Esa corona es mía!"

Por suerte, no pudo hacerlo. Alicia reaccionó rápido y se adelantó entre la Reina Blanca y la Roja, mientras situaba su espada en el cuello de Iracebeth, paralizándola: "Te juro, inmensa cabezota, que si te mueves... perderás la cabeza" Alicia estaba tan enojada que por un segundo estaba completamente dispuesta a hacerlo pero una voz la interrumpió. Era Chess: "Alicia, no lo hagas. No lo vale." Entonces Alicia bajo su espada y dejó que los guardias alfiles se la llevaran. Sin embargo, alguien aun no comprendía nada. Tarrant preguntó:

"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?" Alicia iba a contestar pero no sabía cómo, así que la reina le contestó

"Te dieron una pócima del olvido, Forggetish. Te hizo olvidar quien eras y ahora que si recuerdas quien eres, has olvidado la mayoría del tiempo mientras la pócima te hizo efecto. Bebe esto. Te hará recordar de a poco" Sacó un recipiente con un líquido brillante adentro, de color naranja. Alicia se sorprendía de como la reina siempre tenía esas pociones encima. Antes de que Tarrant terminara de beber, la soberana dijo: "Bueno es mejor volver. Alicia muchas gracias otra vez por ayudarnos" La abrazó.

"De nada, Mirana. Siempre te ayudaré si me necesitas"

La reina se fue sonriente, mientras las tropas iban de regreso a Marmorreal. El sombrerero terminó de beber la poción anaranjada. Tuvo que tomarla en varios sorbos porque era horrible.

"Tarrant... ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien, ¿Por qué?"

"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas antes de hoy?"

"Bueno... estábamos dando un paseo por el jardín durante el baile y..."

"¿Y...?"

"Y... no sé ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?"

"No lo recuerdas. Ahora sé cómo te sentías cuando yo no te recordaba"

"¿Recordar qué?"

En eso, apareció Chess con el sombrero del sombrerero y lo puso en sus manos "Creo que se te perdió algo. Adiós a ambos" y desapareció otra vez

"¡Qué raro! ¿Qué hacía Chess con mi sombrero?"

"¿Recuerdas donde lo perdiste?"

"Claro, tú y yo estábamos en el jardín y..." El sombrerero recordó todo de repente.

Continuará...

Nota de autor: Esa era el momento importante que el necesitaba para recordar a su Alicia, ¿Por qué un cuervo es igual a un escritorio? Nadie lo sabe… Es solo un interrogante sin respuesta… Espero que les siga gustando


	22. Cap 22

**La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio**

**Disclaimer: Alicia en el país de las maravillas no me pertenece**

**Capítulo 22: No te quiero lejos**

"Claro, tú y yo estábamos en el jardín y..." El sombrerero recordó todo de repente. Abrió sus ojos de una manera descomunal y comenzó a tambalearse.

"Siéntate, Tarrant, siéntate" dijo Alicia agarrándolo de un brazo y haciéndolo sentar en el suelo junto a ella: "Cálmate, tranquilo. Todo estará bien"

"No... yo traté de..." el sombrerero observaba sus manos como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo y luego levantó su mirada hacia Alicia, susurrando: "Traté de asesinarte"

"No me recordabas. Estabas bajo el efecto de esa pócima. Está bien."

"No, no está bien. Yo lo sabía"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Re... recuerdas el día en tú llegaste, cuando nos fuimos a dormir, que tú viniste a mi cuarto porque yo estaba hablando dormido?"

"Sí, lo recuerdo"

"En mi sueño, todo esto sucedía"

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí, desde la última vez que te fuiste, ese sueño se repetía."

"¿Soñabas con matarme?"

"En realidad, esa parte nunca llegaba. Siempre llegaba a la parte en que te quedabas sin espada. Pero... yo tenía miedo de que en realidad sucediera" Tarrant comenzó a llorar.

"No llores. No hiciste nada malo. No eras tú mismo en ese momento"

"¡Tú no entiendes!" el sombrerero estaba enojado, sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse anaranjados "Siempre algo malo pasa cuando no soy yo. Siempre lastimo a alguien. Casi te lastimo a ti. Fue exactamente como cuando lastime a mi gran amigo Limowi, Alicia. ¡Lo ataqué hasta cortarle la cara!"

"¿Tú recuerdas a Limowi?"

"Siempre. No puedo olvidar lo que le hice. Cuando lo veo en Marmorreal, quiero disculparme, pero nunca encuentro el valor. Espera... ¿Cómo sabes de Limowi?"

"Cuando Stayne te raptó, la Reina hizo que me dieran lecciones para luchar si yo iba a ser el campeón. Limowi me dio lecciones y luego comenzamos a hablar de ti. Y él me contó tu historia."

"¿Te contó lo del mercurio, verdad?"

"Sí. Pero está bien. Nada de eso cambió mis sentimientos por ti"

"Pero no estás segura a mi lado. Será mejor que me aleje de ti" Tarrant se levantó y comenzó a caminar con paso seguro hacia el camino contrario a Marmorreal, seguido de Alicia, quien no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Cuando esta lo alcanzó, se puso frente a él y lo tomó por los hombros:

"¡Sombrerero! No me importa adonde te vayas, yo te seguiré"

"Alicia, no puedes estar conmigo. Corres peligro"

"No, no es cierto. A tu lado me he sentido más segura de lo que me había sentido en toda mi vida. Yo... yo te amo"

El sombrerero bajó su mirada, como si estuviera pensando que hacer. Entonces, levantó su mirada y habló: "Alicia, yo también te amo. Desde el primer momento en que te v..." Fue interrumpido por Alicia, que lo tomó del cuello de su traje y lo acercó a ella para besarlo. Se sentía tan bien como la vez anterior. Si se observaba de cerca, lo que sería imposible porque todos ya estaban camino a Marmorreal, se veía que los dos estaban sonriendo. Se separaron, al fin y quedaron abrazados disfrutando del momento: "Mi Alicia, mi dulce y hermosa Alicia."

"No importa lo que suceda. No te quiero lejos de mí"

Y se quedaron allí, bastante tiempo. Casi una hora, en Infratierra eso serían más o menos unas veinte tazas de té. Luego cuando hubo que volver, volvieron. Despacio, tomados de la mano, un sombrerero y su Alicia volvieron a Marmorreal.

Fin...

Nota de autor: ¡Al fin! Final feliz… Espero que les haya gustado mi historia de estos personajes tan queridos por mí y obviamente todos sus seguidores… ¿Qué más puedo decir?... Ah sí, puedo contarles cómo se me ocurrió:

Estaba viendo la película (por millonésima vez debo decir) y mi cabeza hizo "Click" en una de las escenas. Fue en la escena donde Tarrant está haciendo sombreros en Salazem Grum y Alicia le dice que es una pena que tenga que hacerlos para la Reina Roja. Entonces, el sombrerero tiene otro de sus arranques de locura, propios de él, y comienza a golpear las cosas que están a su alrededor hasta que Alicia lo calma y el pregunta "¿Por qué un cuervo es igual a un escritorio?". Ahí nos damos cuenta de que él ha perdido la cabeza. Luego de eso pensé, ¿Qué tal si el sombrerero perdiera la cabeza de tal forma que sería capaz de lastimar a Alicia? Y de repente, se me vino la imagen del campo de batalla y el sombrerero tratando de matar a la joven.

Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.

Gracias por leer

Naomi ;)


End file.
